Haunted
by missefron15
Summary: They were the perfect couple until she went missing. Two years later, Troy's being haunted and it's Gabriella that he see's. She needs help and he is going to find her. Based on song Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. TxG.
1. Chapter 1

Louder, louder.The voices in my head.Whispers taunting.All the things you said.Faster the days go by and I'm still.Stuck in this moment of wanting you here.Time.In the blink of an eye.You held my hand, you held me tight.Now you're gone.And I'm still crying.  
Shocked, broken.I'm dying inside.

Where are you?I need you.  
Don't leave me here on my own.  
Speak to me.  
Be near me.  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me.

Shadows linger.Only to my eye.I see you, I feel you.Don't leave my side.It's not fair.Just when I found my world.They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart.I miss you, you hurt me.You left with a smile.Mistaken, your sadness.Was hiding inside .Now all that's left.Are the pieces to find.The mystery you kept.The soul behind a guise.

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?.All these questions run through my mind.I wish I couldn't feel at all.Let me be numb.I'm starting to fall.

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling.You were smiling.You were smiling.

I added the Lyrics because this story will make probably more sense if you read them. It's a beautiful song and I love it. Ok carry on. This Chapter is probably going to short. I stayed up Until 5:45am writing it.lol.So reviews would be really nice and I hope you like it! I have a trailer out for this. I'll post it later or go type in lovexzanessaxlove in youtube that's my screen name. then go to my page and the video I have on my page is the trailer

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Troy, you have to find me. I miss you and love you."she said._

_"Gabi...where are you? I can't find you!"he exclaimed._

_"Troy...I know you'll find me. I need you as well as you need me...Find me."she said._

_"Gabi!please give me a hint...please..."he begged and pleaded sheading tears._

_"Troy you need to hurry...before it's too late!"she said...then was gone._

Troy awoke from his seat screaming. He then remembered he was in homeroom. He looked around. He saw everyone's faces staring at him. They always saw him do this in a different class if he was asleep. They all missed her. Troy looked at everyone carefully and then saw Chad's face. Chad and him were the Best of friends until everything Troy once knew was gone and cut everyone out having a theory she was some where. Gabriella Montez. His Girlfriend since 8th grade. She and him were always together. They were in so much love. Then she was gone.

"Mr. Bolton, do you need a pass?" Ms.Darbus asked. She had watched Troy from what had happened. He felt pity for him. She had seen how much love they were in and then she was gone.

"No Ms. Darbus, just a bad dream." he said then laying his head back down. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Lately he had been having dreams. They all evolved around Gabriella. She was always telling him to find her. But she wouldn't tell him where to look. He needed more information. He'd been sleeping more lately and everyone was worried about him. His parents, friends, teachers, and even Mr. & Mrs. Montez them selves.

The bell rang, Troy slowly got up from his seat and started walking out of the classroom and down the hall way. Everyone saw how he looked tired. But he didn't know why they would whisper and say he needs sleep when he got plenty. He quit Basketball. His dad didn't mind either. He knew his son was going through something terrible and just felt so sorry for him. Troy said he would help coach the team. His next class was Gym. But he just ended up sleeping either in his dad's office or the bleachers or the locker room. He walked towards the gym and sat down on the bleacher's with his head in his hands.

"Hey man."a voice Troy hadn't heard in awhile. He knew who it was. Chad Danforth. Troy just sat there not responding. Chad of all people. He thought that Chad was mad at him for not talking to anyone. But he guess wrong. He heard the bleachers make a sound while Chad sat next to him.

"I saw what happened today in homeroom...are you ok Troy?" Chad asked. He seemed to care about his best friend. He knew the answer would be no or whatever. But he heard Troy speak up finally for 2 years he had barely spoken to any one.

"She's in my dreams Chad."he replied with a whispered tone. Chad understood.

"What'd you mean? Like Gabriella? Troy..."Chad groaned...

"Stop it...Stop pretending like she's never coming back...like she's dead...she's not. She's just...She's in my dreams...and It's killing me. She's telling me to find her." Troy said. He thought that Chad was going to say he was Crazy. But when he heard what Chad say out spoke him.

"I don't think she's dead. But she's haunting your dreams?"he said but more like asked.

"I know it sounds crazy...but it's true." Troy told Chad...

"Dude...I'm sorry...we all miss her..."Chad said and got up and went into the locker rooms.

Troy sat there. Thinking and remembering one of the dreams he had awhile back. Him and Gabriella were sitting in his room talking...

_His Dream..._

_"So what's going on Troy?"Gabriella asked sitting on his bed and laying down._

_"I miss you."he said and layed beside her._

_"I know you do...But don't give up on me Troy...I need you to find me...and not give up hope."she said looking into his eyes and smiling._

_"How can you smile when your gone and I need you so much?"he asked her and smiled._

_"Because you love me."she simply said._

_"I would never give up hope to find you...I love you too damn much...you know I had a plan."he said. She looked at him and snuggled up and into his arms._

_"Oh yeah? What would this plan be Troy?"she asked staring into his blue eyes._

_"To marry you."he said._

_"No seriously."she said joking around_

_"I'm Serious...After Senior year. I would ask you. And I promise I will."he said giving her a 1 million dollar smile. She smiled and leaned up and kisses him softly._

_"And I would except...But you know what you have to do before you can."she reminded him._

_"I know...I got to find you...Gabi...I promise you...I will find you even if it's through my dreams."_

_"I know...I just know you will...just do it before I get hurt."she said and was gone._

_End of his Dream_

He looked up to see everyone practicing. He told himself he wouldn't play again until he found her.

And that was a promise.

* * *

This first Chapter is short but hey...give me some time and I'll try to make them longer...I hope you like and please reviews are nice. 

love

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Louder, louder.The voices in my head.Whispers taunting.All the things you said.Faster the days go by and I'm still.Stuck in this moment of wanting you here.Time.In the blink of an eye.You held my hand, you held me tight.Now you're gone.And I'm still crying.  
Shocked, broken.I'm dying inside.

Where are you?I need you.  
Don't leave me here on my own.  
Speak to me.  
Be near me.  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me.

Shadows linger.Only to my eye.I see you, I feel you.Don't leave my side.It's not fair.Just when I found my world.They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart.I miss you, you hurt me.You left with a smile.Mistaken, your sadness.Was hiding inside .Now all that's left.Are the pieces to find.The mystery you kept.The soul behind a guise.

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?.All these questions run through my mind.I wish I couldn't feel at all.Let me be numb.I'm starting to fall.

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling.You were smiling.You were smiling.

I added the Lyrics because this story will make probably more sense if you read them. It's a beautiful song and I love it. Ok carry on. This Chapter is probably going to short. I stayed up Until 5:45am writing it.lol.So reviews would be really nice and I hope you like it! I have a trailer out for this. I'll post it later or go type in lovexzanessaxlove or zanessaxvids1917 in youtube that's my screen names. then go to my page and the video I have on my page is the trailer.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was Friday night and that meant Troy in his room sleeping. But somebody tonight wasn't going to allow it.

"YO Troy!" Troy's Older Brother who was in college and had come home for the weekend banged on his door and no answer. Matt Bolton wasn't going to let his 17 year old brother sit at home and sleep all day like his parent's had told him over the phone. They were worried. Even their youngest child Haley who was 14 was worried for her brother. They all missed Gabriella. But they had to except the fact that she was gone. Matt who got tired of waiting barged into Troy's room to see Troy sleeping at 6:00pm at night.

"DUDE!get your ASS up now!"Matt yelled at his brother who was still sleeping.

"Matt leave Troy alone."Haley said standing in the door frame

"He needs to get out and have some fun."he shout to his sister.

"No what I need is for you 2 to get out of my freaking room and leave me ALONE! I don't need you telling me I need to get out and do something when I clearly can't! Matt leave me and my life alone!You have NO! idea what it feels like to wake up the next day to have your girlfriend missing! I'm going to find her but you all need to stay out of my freaking life for a year or maybe more!"Troy yelled. his parents had come up behind Haley and watched as their middle child yelled at Matt. They had never seen Troy have such an out burst like that. Then Troy layed back down and closed his eyes.

"Matt get out now."Troy snapped having his eyes shut.

"Fine."the 23 year old said."I leave your pathetic life. I just hope you know she's not coming back...And I wouldn't blame her."That was enough to push Troy over the edge. He jumped up and tackled his brother and punched him twice in the jaw he would of done a third if their dad wouldn't have picked Troy off of Matt.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!"Troy yelled.

"Matt get out of Troy's room and leave him alone."Lucille Bolton said standing at the door frame.

"What ever. I'm going out." Matt said then left the house.

"Troy that was uncalled for."Jack Bolton said.

"He had no right to say that. I'm gonna find her...you guys just gotta believe me and don't think I'm crazy. I know she's alive. She's helping me find her."he said in quiet tone.

"Troy what do you mean she's helping you find her? Gabriella's been missing for 2 years straight."Lucille said.

"I have nightmares. More like dreams. She's always in them...but she's...she's telling me to find her before it's too late and I don't know what she's saying when she means that...I think she was kidnapped."he said.

"Troy your losing your mind."Haley said and walked away. She loved Gabriella. She was like an older sister to Haley but when she went missing so did Troy.

Troy's parents followed Haley out of his room and shut the door and left him alone to sleep.

_In Troy's Dream_

_"Hey sexy."a familiar voice called out to Troy. He turned around smiled at Gabriella. She was still the same old Gabriella from 2 years ago but looked like she grew into her looks more. She was breath taking._

_"Hey Gorgeous."he smiled and gave her a kiss._

_"So getting into a fight with your brother over little old me ehh?"she smirked._

_"yeah...wait..how'd you know about that?"he asked her._

_"I honestly don't know...Troy I just want you to know I'm not dead. I promise you...But you have to find me before It's too late.."she said wiping tears that formed in his eyes._

_"What does that mean Gabi?Before it's too late.please please help me out. Where are you. I need a location. You just find me in random places and that's where we stay. I need you with me in the real world. Not here in dream land. I love you too Damn much...I just want to marry you and have babies with you and grow old with you."he said as he wiped tears from her eyes. He realized that he wasn't going to stop searching until he found her._

_"Troy I want to the same...It's just you need to take it one step at a time to find me. But I'm in danger if you don't hurry...you may have been right...what you said to your parents and Haley...I hardly remember things any more except my family and friends."she said._

_"How come you can only see me in these dreams and not your family. How come you don't see them?"he asked looking into her eyes._

_"Becasue they gave up on me. And you didn't. But...there's one more person who hasn't given up on me Troy...But she's afraid to stand up. I've visited her...but never told her to find me. Just you. But get her help Troy. please."she begged him._

_"Who is it Gabi?"he asked her with concern._

_"Sharpay."Gabriella said and was gone._

_End of Troy's Dream..._

Troy shot up from his dream. Sharpay. He raced around his room, putting his vans on and grabbing a jacket and racing out of his bedroom down the stairs. He ran downstairs looking for his car keys.

"Troy what's wrong? What's going on!?"Lucille Bolton asked in concern while worrying.

"I need my freaking keys! I have to go find Sharpay!"he yelled then found his keys and was out the door.

"W-E-R-I-D-O."Matt said. Matt had come back since it was 9pm. Troy had slept for 3 hours.

With Troy.

Troy got into his Black Range Rover and drove off to Zeke's. He was having an annual party. He knew Sharpay was going to be there since Zeke and her were Dating. After 10 minutes of driving he pulled into the crowded street full of cars and got out and locked his car and dashed inside. Everyone was whispering. They hadn't seen Troy in a party in 2 years. Troy was racing searching through the crowd and spotted Zeke, Chad, and Jason. He ran towards them and stood in front of them.

"TROY!"they shouted in happiness.

"Zeke! Where's Sharpay!"he shouted.

"Huh?"Zeke said.

"Where is SHARPAY!!!?"He yelled having everyone look at him weirdly.

"She's outside with Kelsi and Taylor why?"Zeke asked but didn't get his answer as Troy raced outside to see Sharpay sitting by the pool with the girls. He ran over to them and stood in front of Sharpay.

"I know she talks to you Shar."he said.

"Troy? What are you talking about!?"she asked scared.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"he yelled. Everyone's attention was focused on Sharpay and Troy.

"Troy I honestly Don't know."she said.

"Gabriella...you see her too. In your dreams! She told me Sharpay!She said your afraid for her...and she afraid too!"he said shouting. People whispering 'What's Troy on?'

"Troy...How'd you find out about that?"she asked quietly.

"She told me. I've been having her in my dreams since June. And it's almost October. When did she start seeing you I need to know."he begged practically.

"Last Month."she said quietly.

"She's helping me Shar."he said as he pulled them into a more quieter place to talk.

"What is that suppose to mean Troy?"

"She's helping me find where she is."

* * *

A little longer I hope.

Love

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously...

_"She's helping me Shar."he said as he pulled them into a more quieter place to talk._

_"What is that suppose to mean Troy?"_

_"She's helping me find where she is."

* * *

_

"Troy Bolton! Don't play around. This isn't a sick joke your trying to pull is it!?"Taylor yelled over hearing Troy and Sharpay's conversation.

"I'm NOT!"he yelled back. He couldn't understand why people wouldn't listen. He knew she was out there somewhere. He needed to be with her, touch her, kiss her...be a boyfriend to her again. but he had to find her first.

"Troy she's gone...Just forget about her..."Zeke said.

"SHUT UP! I believe Troy! She's not dead! She's alive!"Sharpay screamed.

"Thanks Shar." Troy said.

"What the hell is going on! You need to get over the fact that she's gone! She's missing! She's not coming back!" Kelsi screamed.

"Your so fucking wrong and you don't understand what I go through every time I close my eyes. She's there. She's telling me to find her before it's too late. She was kidnapped! I know it. She didn't just go missing! Someone took her! I know it and Sharpay knows it too!"Troy yelled.

"Sharpay...?"Zeke started.

"Zeke I'm with Troy on this...I'm sorry but she's in my dreams too."she said quietly.

"If she in both of your damn dreams how come not ours HUH!?"Jason yelled.

"Because!you stop believing she was alive! She knows me and Sharpay will never give up on her! She's in life or death of a matter right now! And you guys are standing around believing we're crazy! We're not! She's alive and I'm gonna find without all of you losers."Troy shouted and ran back to his car and drove home. While he was in the car he casually thought about Gabriella. He remembered everything from when she was still here and not missing.

_Troy's memory..._

_"Troy!NO!stop! that tickles! Stop!"Gabriella said laughing as Troy was tickling her._

_"Not until you take it back!"Troy said while tickling her._

_"FINE!, "she laughed."Chad Michael Murray isn't as HOT as Troy Bolton!"she said and he stop. They were in her room lying on her bed. He was on top of her and looked at her._

_"I love you Gabi...I always will."he said looking into her eyes._

_"Troy,"she cupped the side of his face,"I love you too."she said then leaned up and kissed him._

_End of Memory..._

Before Troy knew it...He ran a red light and got hit by a car.

3 minutes after Troy left...

"I can't believe all of you..."Sharpay said.

"Sharpay you and him are going crazy!"Chad exclaimed.

"NO WE'RE NOT!!! WE KNOW SHE'S ALIVE!!!SO STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"Sharpay said then ran towards her car and going home.

**with Sharpay...**

"Gabs...everything is going down the drain...I miss you like hell...I need my best friend."Sharpay said out loud. She then remembered one of her dreams with Gabriella that wasn't too long ago.

_Sharpay's dream..._

_"Where am I?"Sharpay said looking around and seeing she was in Gabriella's bedroom._

_"Hey Shar."a familiar tone Sharpay knew very well._

_"GABI!"Sharpay shouted and ran and gave her a hug._

_"I miss you. And Troy."she said._

_"Gabi...what's going on...how come your in my dreams?"sharpay asked._

_"Because you believe in me...and so Does Troy...Sharpay...be brave...stop being afraid."she said sitting on her bed._

_"Gabi...I can't do that...I need you by my side. Please where are you?"she pleaded._

_"Sharpay...I don't know right now...but be brave for me..."Gabriella said and was gone._

_"GABI!"Sharpay screamed._

_End of Dream..._

Before Sharpay knew it she collided with another car...

**With the Bolton's...**

**20 minutes later...**

"Matt I swear you have no heart."Haley said.

"Butt out and mind you god damn business."he exclaimed.

"MATT!"Lucille yelled.

"God I swear it's like he's got you all brained washed. She is not coming back. She probably thought Troy wasn't enough and wanted more and she left."Matt said in a harsh tone.

"Matthew David Bolton! You know god damn well Gabriella loved Troy! Don't sit there and say that stuff..."Jack said but didn't get to finish his sentence for the doorbell rang.

"Haley will you get that?"Lucille asked. Haley nodded and went towards the door and opened it and was surprised to see Ruthie Montez, Gabriella's 23 year old sister stood at the door with a tear stained face.

"Ruthie?What's wrong?come in."Haley said in concerned. Ruthie was close to the Bolton's as well because her and Matt were best friends.

"Ruthie?what are you doing here?"Matt asked getting up and going up and hugging the crying girl.

"I got a call from my mom at the hospital where she works, she said my dad was in the ER with Troy..."she started. Both her parents were doctors.

"What!?"Lucille and Jack yelled.

"Troy was in a car crash and he crashed into Sharpay."Ruthie managed to get out. By now everyone was rushing to the cars.

At the hospital...

4 hours later...

"Jack, Lucille...how are you guys doing?"Greg Montez said coming out of the double doors.

"How's Troy, Greg?"Jack asked.

"He hit his head on the steering wheel and it knocked him out. He's in a temporarily coma...and Sharpay...she's doing fine. She's just sleeping."Greg said. The Evans were there too and were relieved. Lucille broke out into tears as well Haley, Jack, and Matt.

_With Troy in his coma..._

_"What happened?"he asked no one in particular._

_"Car accident with Sharpay."a female voice spoke up._

_"Hey Gabi."he said smiling but also sad._

_"She's ok...I talked to her...while you were in the er."she said._

_"How do you know all this...it amazes me."troy said._

_"Troy...It's a dream...and you let me in. you let me see what's going on...I'm still trying to figure out where I am...But you need to get better so you can find me. Troy...I'm in Danger."she said softly_

_"What kind of danger?"He asked cupping her face as they layed in his bed at home._

_"He's going to kill me. I'm fighting as hard as I can Troy...Just...hurry for me. I'm very scared...Scared of never seeing you in real life. I love you."she said leaning up and kissing him and disappeared. Troy sat on the bed confused. _

_"I have to find her! but i need to wake up...but how?"

* * *

_

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I love it. I love this freaking story it's awesome to me at least...

Love Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples!lol. It's Ashley...yes of course. I like the reviews there very nice.lol. Well I promised people on youtube that i'd get chapter 4 and maybe 5 out today. I was going to post it before new year's but nah...me and my best friend did a happy dance to low.lol...yes we even watched him on tv preforming that song. we took a video of it but my computer hates me and won't let me upload it. we're so crazy last night. funny shit.lol.my best friend says she would jump in front of a bullet for me.she's weird but soo uber nice.lol.chapter 5 later...

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a few days and Troy was still in his coma. Troy hadn't seen Gabriella since the accident...

With Sharpay

"It's all my fault Zeke..."she cried. Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi all were in Sharpay's hospital room for she had to stay in because of her injuries. She still had to stay one more week and then could go home. Sharpay blamed the accident on herself. She didn't remember what exactly happened but she felt guilty.

"No it's not Shar...It's Troy's."Jason said. Everyone looked at him in surprise to why he would say such a thing.

"What!?How can you say that!?"Sharpay yelled.

"Because he ran the red light!"Zeke shouted.

"But it was my fault too!"she said.

Chad had no say in the matter...he was beginning to think that Troy wasn't crazy...

"Chad don't you have a say?"Taylor and Kelsi asked as everyone else stared at him.

"No..I'm going to go visit Troy...while you blame him."Chad said and left the room. Sharpay smiled at him for being brave and standing up for Troy.

_With Troy..._

_In the coma,_

_Troy sat in a unfamiliar place. He had never seen this place before...he wanted to know where he was...he didn't recognized where he was. He wanted so badly to wake-up from his slight coma...or that's what the doctor said. He could hear everything that people said when they came and visited him. He needed to see Gabriella about where he was..._

_"You are sitting where I was held against my will Troy."Gabriella said. Troy looked up and saw a bruise on her cheek. _

_"What the hell happened!?"he yelled and cupped her cheek._

_"This is what I get when I'm not doing what the man says. Troy...I'm going to die aren't I?"she asked him looking into his beautiful blue eyes._

_"NO!no you won't...because I won't allow it...Where are we though."He asked._

_"I don't know...by the looks of it...a warehouse some where but I don't know where. Troy I'm trying to help you but It's like I cant sometimes because...I don't even know."She said in a low whisper._

_"It's going to be fine Gabi...I'm going to find you...just help me...help me help you remember.."he said._

_"I'll try Troy."she said quietly_

_"Do you remember...when...uhh the day you went missing?"he asked in a low voice._

_"Yeah..."she said._

_"Tell me about it..."he said._

_"Ok..."she said."first off..."_

_**Gabriella's memory in bold and italics**_

_**Gabriella was going over to Troy's because they were going to hang out with the gang and grab a pizza after wards...When she reached the house she knocked on the door and Chad opened it.**_

_**"Gabs!you made it finally!I'm starving!"he shouted.**_

_**"Well you and your hunger..."She said walking in and going down to the basement where they hung out. The basement was decorated and everything...**_

_**"Hey guys look who finally made it! now let's go eat I'm starving."Chad exclaimed.**_

_**"Taylor put a leash on your stray boyfriend he's getting too excited."Gabriella said. Everyone laughed except Chad.**_

_**"HEY!that's not nice!"Chad said.**_

_**"you know it's true man, so don't deny it."Troy said while having Gabriella sit on his lap and gave her a quick kiss.**_

_**"Whatever..can we go?"Chad asked.**_

_**"Fine let's go."Sharpay said as she got off of Zeke's lap.**_

_**At the PIZZA place..**_

_**"So Gabs...plus or subtract sign?"Sharpay asked. Gabriella went wide eye and stomped on her foot.**_

_**"OWW!!!"Sharpay yelped as everyone looked at her..."Oh uh..sorry."She said as embarrassment came over her.**_

_**"Plus or Subtract?"Troy asked.**_

_**"Ohh a math problem.."Gabriella said glaring at Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi...they knew she would have to tell Troy...**_

_**After Pizza the gang went back to Troy's the guys were getting drinks and talking upstairs while the girls were downstairs in their hangout and talking about what happened at the pizza place.**_

_**"So are you going to answer her question Gabi?"Kelsi asked Gabriella.**_

_**"Maybe..."she trailed off.**_

_**"Gabi are you?"Taylor asked.**_

_**"Yes."she answered quietly.**_

_**"Wow...this is going to change everything...are you sure?"Sharpay asked comforting her best friend.**_

_**"Yeah...uhhh...my sister took me."Gabriella said.**_

_**"You going to tell Troy about it?"Taylor asked.**_

_**"Tell me what?"Troy asked as he came downstairs with Zeke, Chad, and Jason.**_

_**"Oh! Nothing!"the 4 girls said quickly.**_

_**"Ok.."the 4 guys said in unison weirdly.**_

_**After an hour and half Gabriella was about to leave...**_

_**"Hey Troy...can you come over tomorrow? We need to talk."she said quietly**_

_**"Yeah of course. You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"he asked.**_

_**"No I'm a big girl I think I can handle it."She said smiling at him. She gave him a kiss and started walking down the street. As she was walking she saw a car following her...but she brushed it off and continued to walk. As the car drew closer she picked her pace up...She was scared. She started getting her phone out and dialing a number...Troy...but she didn't get to because someone grabbed her behind and shoved the smell of rubbing alcohol on a rag in front of her mouth and she passed out.**_

_**End of Gabriella's memory...**_

_"I remember that day..."he said smiling a little by when they were hanging out.._

_"I loved it..."she trailed off._

_"What did you need to tell me?"he asked out of the blue_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"she asked confused._

_"That day..you said to come over and you were going to tell me something...but you never got to..."he said trailing off too._

_"That I can't help you with Because I don't remember. I hardly remember anything...All I know is Troy is that I'm in a warehouse...somewhere and I'm very scared...I don't know I'm here in your dreams. Most likely I'm sleeping too."Gabriella said._

_"Gabi I'll find you I--"Troy didn't get to finish his sentence because he was gone._

_"TROY!"Gabriella yelled._

_End of Troy's Coma..._

"Looks like he's waking up."Greg Montez_**(aka-troy's doc) **_said. As he said that Troy flicked his eyes open and saw his family, The Montez', Chad and Sharpay standing there.

"What happened?"Troy asked.

"You were in a car accident."Lucille Bolton said.

"DAMN IT!"Troy shouted.

"What's his problem!?"Matt shouted.

"I know where she is."he said quietly so no one could hear except Sharpay.

"What?"Sharpay asked.

Troy sat up in his hospital bed and looked at Sharpay."I know where she is...well not exactly..but I know some of it."he said.

"Troy what's going on?"Jack asked.

"Nothing."he said.

After everyone left...

"This sucks. I feel like shit and I miss her...I want her back in my life...Gabi I promise you."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-the beginning of this chapter is a memory of Troy's..just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Troy walked down the street and turn left to a beautiful 2 story house and went up and knocked on the door...he waited for a couple of minutes and then heard shuffling feet scurry to the door. As the front door swung open a very teary Gina Montez looked down at Troy. Troy took in the look on Gina's face and was worried._

_"Gina?"he asked. He had known them for so long he called them by their first names._

_"Troy maybe you should come in."she said through some tears. Troy stepped in and Gina shut the front door. She ushered him to the living room where Greg and Ruthie Montez sat...Ruthie was Gabriella's older sister. Greg was her father. Ruthie had a tear stained face and Greg looked worried and full of concern._

_"What's wrong?Where's Gabi?"Troy asked as he sat down on the couch and stared at the Montez family._

_"Troy...did Gabriella sa-say anything to you last night before she left?"Ruthie asked worried. Troy looked at her weird and wanted know what she meant._

_"No...she asked me to come here today so she could tell me something--but what's wrong where's Gabriella?"he asked as panic rushed over him._

_"Troy...Gabriella didn't come home last night...Have you seen her?"Gina asked._

_"If he saw her he wouldn't be here asking for her Gina."Greg said in a harsh tone._

_"What?"that was the only thing Troy said...he pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriella's number it rang and rang and no answer."She's not answering."_

_"We've called her dozen's of times...We're going to give her until tomorrow to come home if she's not back Troy...we're going to file her as missing."Greg said._

Troy woke and shouted out and looked around and saw he was still in the hospital. He couldn't move his left arm because it was broken. He moved around and and looked around once more. He had been awake for 3 days now. he didn't get out of the hospital for another week and half because of test for any more head problems. He thought about that memory. The day Greg Montez said his daughter could be missing...that day struck everyone bad. Troy just wished his Gabriella was here in his arms and safe...he needed one answer though...what did Gabriella want to tell him before she went missing? he needed Ruthie...or one of the girls...Ever since she went missing and hadn't returned more than a few months, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were too worried about Gabriella. Exspeically Ruthie. Something was going on before Gabriella left.he needed to find out. just then a knock came from the door and in came Ruthie Montez.

"Hey sleepy head."she spoke quietly. Troy gave her simple nod as she walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Hey Ruthie..."he trailed off. He had wanted to ask her what was going on...but pushed it to the back of his mind or he thought he did.

"Troy what's wrong?you have that look like you want to ask something but want to push it away."she said. Troy couldn't avoid it now.

"What did Gabriella want to tell me before she went missing 2 years ago?"he asked. he had a straight face on and wanted to know really bad.

"..Uh..It's not my place to tell you Troy...It's Gabriella's.."she spoke softly.

"She's not here Ruthie I want to know...please?"he begged and she couldn't resist those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"She wanted to talk about something that was very very very big for both of you."she said.

"What exactly?"

"Troy...I'm just going to say this straight forward. She was pregnant."Ruthie came out and said it. she had been hiding this for 2 years. Troy just sat there in shock and couldn't move less breathe. His Gabriella was pregnant with their baby.

"Troy?"Ruthie asked. She was concerned.

"Who else knew?"he asked quietly.

"Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, me...uhhh..."she trailed off...she didn't want to say the next few people.

"Ruthie!stop stalling and tell me!"he shouted at her.

"My parents, your parents, Matt and Haley!"she shouted back. Now she was afraid of what was to come.

"My parents, sister, and my brother knew and couldn't care enough to tell me that my missing girlfriend was pregnant!?"he shouted.

"I'm sorry Troy...She was only a 3 weeks and she was going to tell you and then she didn't get to. When I told my parents, it was a week after she went missing they decided to tell your family and they were shocked but said that if they told you, you would run off and try to find her and keep her and the baby safe. So we didn't we've been hiding this for 2 years. We all seriously wanted to tell you we..just didn't know how Troy. We're sorry."she said and looked him in his eyes.

"Your telling me that I might have a son or daughter out there while Gabi is being treated like hell!?...Ruthie maybe you should leave. I can't stand to see any one right now."he said softly the last part.

"Alright...again I'm sorry."she said with her head down and left. Troy sat there thinking and before he knew it he was drifting into sleep.

_Troy's Dream..._

_Troy looked around and saw he was in his secret garden spot at school. He sat there and took in the beauty. He loved it here it was his and Gabriella's spot._

_"Hey Troy."she came into his thoughts as he looked up and then he looked away quickly and spoke._

_"I know about the baby Gabi."he spoke quietly._

_"...I was going to tell you but when I'm your dreams it's like I can't remember anything anymore...Troy...about the whole baby thing...I don't remember."she said in a meaning ful tone._

_"I understand...Gabi I need more clues to where you are...please you need to help me out."he said pleading her._

_"It's nicer than anything I've seen...it's like a huge warehouse but it's like a house. It's pretty here. But then again this man...he's so angry all the time...he so mad all the time..and he..I don't even know where to begin Troy. I miss you."she said leaning her head against his and sitting in front of him._

_"I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you,"he said leaning too and holding the side's of her waist with his hands,"I miss you like hell...Gabi what about the-"Before Troy knew it she was gone."...the baby?"he said in silence._

_End of Dream...

* * *

_

**1 week later...**

After Sharpay got out of the hospital she stopped seeing Gabriella. Every time she had a dream she never saw Gabriella. Troy got out a few days after Sharpay and was in his room lying on his bed thinking of everything that has happened in his life. _"Gabi and I were friends, then we started dating, then in Sophomore year we took our relationship to the next level and she ended up pregnant, then Gabi went missing and now my life is terrible...I want to know about the baby...and if her/he and Gabriella is ok...maybe...maybe she didn't get to have the baby...I got to stop thinking this...it's all in my head and nothing else...great someone's knocking on my door..."_he thought.

"Who ever it is go AWAY!"he shouted.

"It's you parents Troy.."Jack and Lucille said and walked in without permission.

"Rude much?!"Troy snarled at his parents. He was still mad that no body care to tell him about the baby.

"HEY!don't cock an attitude with us troy we haven't done a damn thing to you."Lucille shouted. Matt and Haley stood by the door.

"Oh really?well care to tell me why I might have a son or daughter out there in the world!?"Troy shouted. He was pissed. His parents looked down as well as Matt and Haley."I didn't think you would."Troy said.

"Troy...who told you?"Jack asked.

"Ruthie Montez."he stated perfectly clear.

"We all as a family as well as Greg, Gina and Ruthie decided it was best to keep it a secret."Lucille said.

"Best to keep a secret!? Gabriella was pregnant! and no one told me! She's hurting! she told me! she need's our support to believe that she's alive!When I talk to her she can barely remember anything like everything she know's is slipping away and she's SCARED!"he yelled standing up to his parents.

"Troy what the hell are you talking about?!!!"Matt yelled as every one looked at him."Gabriella is dead!"

"No SHE'S NOT!...she alive and I know it! I talk to h-"Troy got cut off by Haley.

"By your dreams!?that's so stupid Troy! You making it up! You can't really rely on dreams!"Haley shouted.

"She's right Troy...just face the damn Fact...Gabriella's gone and you kinda screwed up too because she left with your child."Matt smirked."And every thought that I was going to be the first to have kids..."Matt trailed off leaving the scene.

Troy sat on his bed and layed down."Everyone get out of my room...your all dead to me. and that's a promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples it's Ashley and I thought I'd be nice enough and do another chapter since I was bored and this idea struck my head for this chapter. this is one of my fav. chapter's if you ask me. there is some bad language in this one so yeah. And my spelling isn't that great so please be nice about that. I've never been the best speller. that's why in 5th grade I was always the 1st one out for mis-spelling a word.lol.enjoy peeps!

* * *

Chapter 6

It's now thanksgiving and everyone was getting ready for the 'BIG' dinner which included Greg, Gina, and Ruthie Montez, The Danforths...Chad, his little brother Kyle and their parents, The Evans...Sharpay and Ryan and their parents, McKessie's..Taylor, her older sister Michelle and their parents, then Jason, Kelsi, Zeke by them selves since their parents worked on the holiday. They had to set up more tables just to fit everyone. But ever since October Troy had been in a bad state. He hasn't spoken to his parent or his brother or sister in a month and half. And he was good with that. He meant what he had said. _"your all dead to me."_ he meant every word. They never told him about Gabriella being pregnant and he got mad. The only person who truely believes him is Sharpay and he thinks Chad does too.

Troy layed on his bed and was thinking about things and then he decided he needed to talk to Sharpay about this. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"Sharpay answered.

"Shar it's me."Troy said.

"Uh..oh..hey Troy..uh listen maybe it's best we don't talk right now."she said.

"Wait what? What do you mean? Your the only person I can talk to that believe's me."he said trying to figure out what was happening.

"I don't believe any more Troy. I gave up. She quite seeing me...maybe I was just seeing things and they weren't real."she said.

"I can't believe you. Out of all people, you Sharpay! Her best friend and your giving up?!"he shouted.

"I'm sorry Troy."she said and hung up. Troy couldn't believe it. Sharpay out of all of them didn't believe any more. He layed down and closed his eyes. His head pounding like crazy and he fell alseep.

_Troy's Dream..._

_"Gabi...their all giving up on me and you...everyone...I'm not sure about Chad...but I need you by my side to show them I'm not crazy."he said out of no where and he saw he was standing in a beautiful big spacous ware house you could say._

_"I'm glad you haven't though..."Gabriella said breaking off Troy's glare of where he was._

_"Where am I Gabs?"he asked curiously._

_"Where I am."she said._

_"This is where you are?You mean you finally help me find you?!"he asked eagerly and sad when her face had a small frown placed upon her lips._

_"No Troy...you still have to find me...This is just the warehouse...I told you it was beautiful.."she said trailing off._

_"Oh...This doesn't look like we're in New Mexico."he said looking into Gabriella's eyes._

_"Your right on that one."she said sitting next to him on a bench._

_"So it looks like they kidnapped my pregnant or used to be pregnant girlfriend and took her out of New Mexico?"he asked looking beside him._

_"Yeah...Troy...the baby thing..."she trailed off once again._

_"You lost it didn't you?"he asked._

_"No...I didn't lose it Troy...I had it."she said now looking at him but playing with her hands._

_"Seriously? We have a child together?"he asked happyily._

_"Yeah we do...but I haven't seen him since he was I guess 6 months old."she said with a sadness in her tone._

_"Wait it's a boy?and where is he Gabriella?"he asked._

_"Yes and I don't know Troy...I mean I see him once in a while but They take him away from me. His name is Jamie Alexander Bolton..."she trailed off once more._

_"I like that name. You took my middle name and last."he said smiling._

_"Well of course I did you the father...Just so you know I gave birth in a hospital because one of the guys is a doctor i think..."she said._

_"How old is he now?"Troy asked looking into her eyes as she looked into his._

_"He should be a year and a few months now. "She said._

_"I wish we could be together the three of us...even though I don't know our son...I still would like to see him."Troy said looking down as well as Gabriella._

_"He has your eyes I noticed that. Right when he was born I saw he had Blue eyes. And I thought of you...I asked the people who took me why they did and they said they had been studying me and wanted me to give the kids since they couldn't have any...but when they found out I was already pregnant they decided they would take...take..."she trailed off and began to cry. Troy wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear._

_"I know I know...Gabi I love you...and I'm not giving up."he said and then looked down and she was gone again. He always wondered where she went right when he said he loved Gabriella or it's was going to be fine..._

_End Troy's Dream..._

"TROY!wakey wakey!"Matt yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!"Troy yelled waking up from his dream.

"Whatever everyone's been waiting downstairs for about 10 minutes. Dinner's ready."Matt said and left the room.

"Could this day get any worse?"Troy said to himself, got up and walked downstairs and everyone's eyes went to the tired Troy. Troy sat down and everyone began to Eat. 20 mintues into the meal everyone was in a deep conversatation then Sharpay who was sitting across from Troy started to speak to him.

"Troy.."she started.

"Sharpay don't..."he said in a quiet tone.

"Troy..I'm sorry."she said.

"No!your just a backstabbing bitch!"he shouted and everyone looked at him.

"TROY!WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE THIS SECOND!"Jack yelled.

"Whatever."Troy said under his breath.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?!"Zeke said who was sitting next to Troy.

"All of you. She's not dead. She's alive. I know for a fact and I know where she's staying. Sh-We have a son. She named him Jamie. I know why she was kidnapped. I know these things and you think I'm crazy! Damn-It! I'm not crazy! Why can't you guys believe me!?"Troy shouted.

"Wait Jamie...son...staying!?"Greg asked.

"This is hell."Troy said under his breath."Can I go?"

"Yes."Lucille said. After Troy left everyone was afraid to talk but then Matt spoke up.

"Mom, Dad...he needs to go to a Mental Instatution. He whacked up in the brain."Matt said.

"Matt's right Lucille."Jack said agreeing with his iditioc son.

"You want to send Troy away for believeing that Gabriella is alive and that he talks to her through his dreams?!"Chad spoke out.

"Chad maybe you should stay out of this."Michael Danforth, Chad's father said.

"NO!You know what...I'm with Troy on this...you almost had me on your side then I remembered...Troy would never make up this sorta stuff when it came to Gabriella. He loves her to death. And...I'm through."Chad said standing up and walking outside and driving off.

**2 days later..**

Troy was downstairs watching T.V. when Haley, Matt, Lucille and Jack came and sat by him and handing him panphets.

"What the hell? St.Marks Mental Instatutuion?!"Troy shouted out.

"Your going there in a tonight Troy..you need help."Jack said.

"I need help!?By sending me to a looney bin!?"Troy shouted once more to get his point clear.

"Troy...go get packed...Us four are going to the store and when we get back be ready because your father and brother are taking you."Lucille said and walked away.

After Halye, Matt, Lucille and Jack left, Troy only had about 15 minutes to get out of the house. He finally had his car fixed and he could go any where...He knew Chad was on his side now...He got up and ran to his room and got a duffel bag out and started packing clothes after clothes, shoes and stuff that will hold him off for at least 2 months or maybe more. Thanks to Gabriella in Sohpmore year he got his grades up and since she went missing he focused more on his studies and he had all his credits this semester so if he returned by next Febuary then He could Graduate. He finished packing and got his cell and called someone.

"Hello?"a deep voice answered.

"CHAD! I need you help! Meet me at the river side in 5 minutes or more!Please This is important!"Troy shouted pacing and roaming through his room grabbing things of him and Gabriella in pictures, his backpack and etc.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."Chad said in panic form and hung up and raced towards his car and drove to the river side, Troy and Chad's spot to hang out.

**With Troy...**

When Troy grabbed his Backpack, his big dark navy blue duffel bag and box of his stuff he ran downstairs flew open the back door where his car was parked sice he couldn't drive it for awhile and put his stuff in the back. He ran inside towards his parents room and went to one of their droors and saw a box. He opened the box and saw money. It was his money they were saving it up for him. He took about $300 or more, and shut it back closed the droor, and grabbed his car keys grabbed some food and drink went back to his car and drove out of his parent's house until they relize he would be gone when they got back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez perfect couple until she went missing Sophomore year. It's Senior year now. It's been 2 years since she went missing. No one knew what happened. But Troy...he's haunted by his dreams. He feels they're real. He want's to find her. He needs to find her. So he uses his dreams that haunt him to find her...Will he get close to find her? What will people think of him?Crazy? Weird? Or a guy hopelessly in Love with a girl who's been missing for 2 years? Only Troy can figure this out. His dreams will haunt him...but he'll find her...He has to find her. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Haunted.

A/N:this chapter might be short or I don't know because I use Word Pad and I don't have Microsoft word so yeah. And I have to go back to school tomorrow so what a bore.but I love this chapter. you'll find out what Matt's deal is i think..i don't know maybe i should read it too.lol.

* * *

Chapter 7

Troy was driving along the streets and then went on some back roads to the river side. No one knew about this place except Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor. Troy drove up and saw Chad standing by his car and leaning on it. Troy got out and went over to Chad the did their hand shake and Troy started pacing.

"Troy what's going on, man? You call me up and you sound like you were going--"Troy cut off Chad.

"Crazy?Maybe because of this!" Troy said handing Chad the pamphlet.

"What the fuck?They can't do that to you!"Chad exclaimed.

"Well they were. I'm not crazy Chad...I swear on my life...I know where she is...well some of it...I need to get out of this place."he said still pacing.

"I believe you Troy...where are you going to go?"Chad asked his best friend of 18 years.

"To find her...right now I need a motel...but I need you to do me a favor."Troy said looking at Chad.

"What?"he asked.

"Switch license plates with me...So they can't trace my car...Because well you know what happens, we've seen on T.V. ton's of time's Chad. Please?"Troy pleaded hoping that Chad would say yes.

"Yeah anything for my best friend...Troy...Just don't get me in Jail."Chad said in a laugh...then Troy followed. That was a first in 2 years that Chad had heard Troy laugh...It felt good to hear it. Chad and Troy switched plates and Troy was getting into his Range Rover.

"Where you going for the night?"Chad asked Troy.

"I'm gonna stay in a motel...grab some dinner before I go. Don't worry I have money."Troy said assuring his best friend.

"Troy, man what about school?"

"I have enough credits this semester I'm all good. But If I'm gone longer I have to come back In February so I can finish them."Troy said.

"Alright...Troy call me when you get where ever your going ok?"

"I promise dude...Don't tell anyone where I'm at exspeically Taylor and the gang and the parents..."Troy trailed off.

"Yeah dude I promise just go."Chad said shutting the car door.

"I'll see you around Chad."Troy said and took off.

**With Chad..**

"What have I gotten myself into?"he said quietly to himself.

Back home with the Bolton's.

The four Bolton's were arriving home and coming in.

"TROY! LET'S GO NOW!"Jack yelled, but receive a shuffling of feet or response."TROY!"he shouted once more again then turned to Matt."Matt go get him" Matt nodded and made his way up the stairs down the hall to the left for Troy's room. He opened the door and it looked like a tornado hit it. Everything was swung around and Matt didn't like what he was to tell his parents. Matt walked back downstairs.

"Well where is he?"Lucille asked coming and standing next to Jack.

"He's gone. He trashed his room. He took basically everything with him...His duffel bag, backpack, his box of memories/pictures, IPOD, cell, all of what he would need. He left."Matt said.

"I told you Jack..I told you so bad and you listened to Matt to put him in a looney bin."Lucille said and went into the kitchen.

"Damn it! Troy is in so much trouble!"Jack exclaimed curling his fist into a ball.

"What do we do?"Matt asked his father looking at the fist curled into a ball unravel.

"If he's not back here by tomorrow morning we go the police."Jack said and walked up the stairs to his and Lucille's bedroom.

**With Troy.**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Running away from being thrown into a mental house...I'm so going to get grounded but then again I'm 18 years old...And I have to fine Gabriella and our son. I need sleep. I need information where to go from here. I'll pull into this motel room and get a room and get some sleep._ Troy thought and did what he thought. he got a motel room he was in Santa Fe. Not to far from Albuquerque. But it was away from where he lived. He placed all his stuff he brought into a chair that was in a near corner. He took of his shoes and layed on top of the bed and buried his face into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

_Troy's Dream..._

_Troy sat in a diner and looked around and it was like it was abandoned. He didn't recognized anything around the surroundings from the outside. He could see a beach, nice shady trees and people outside walking around, people in the ocean...he'd seen this place before...but where._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting your day dream am I?"a beautiful voice broke through Troy's thoughts as he looked up to see Gabriella._

_"Hey..no..not really. Just thinking about something."he said as she slid beside him in the booth and watched him look at the window._

_"You know this place?"she asked him._

_"It's so familiar...Why'd you bring me here?"he asked._

_"I didn't Troy. I usually would bring you somewhere to help you find me but this was all on your own. You know where you are...you just need to remember."she said looking over at him who looked confused._

_"This is just so weird...I've been here before...it's like..I don't know but I've been here before and that's a fact."he stated removing his eyes from the window and focused them onto Gabriella._

_"I know what you mean...how's the running away going for you?"she said staring at him with intensity in her eyes._

_"How'd you find out about that?"he asked._

_"Maybe because this is a dream and it's your thoughts."she said._

_"They were going to send me to a mental place because I thought you were alive and it's all Matt's freaking fault because Chad told me he suggested it."troy said with a pinch of anger into his voice like he was going to kill Matt._

_"What!? They can't send you away because I need you to find me!"she exclaimed._

_"That's why I ran."he said calmly before she spoke again._

_"What's Matt's deal?"she asked._

_"I don't know...he's just a jerk. We all used to be best of friends then you went missing and he saw how I wouldn't do anything and he blamed you for everything. That my life was hell because of you and that I shouldn't of gone out with you and that maybe your good to be gone forever."he said as anger rushed through him again as he spoke of his older brother._

_"Do you blame me Troy?"she asked looking beyond everything._

_"No, Not in a million years..."he trailed off and looked at the table and traced his fingers on a carved word on the table.' T&G forever'...Troy then realized where he was. "Gabi, this is our table. I carved that in here during summer when I visited my aunt and uncle when you came along...we're in California."_

_"That's right."she smiled and looked at him."Troy...now you know why I brought you to this diner...I'm in California."Gabriella said that and was gone._

_End of Troy's dream..._

Troy sat up sweating and breathing hard. He knew where to find Gabriella. He just needed to get there fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez perfect couple until she went missing Sophomore year. It's Senior year now. It's been 2 years since she went missing. No one knew what happened. But Troy...he's haunted by his dreams. He feels they're real. He want's to find her. He needs to find her. So he uses his dreams that haunt him to find her...Will he get close to find her? What will people think of him?Crazy? Weird? Or a guy hopelessly in Love with a girl who's been missing for 2 years? Only Troy can figure this out. His dreams will haunt him...but he'll find her...He has to find her. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Haunted.

A/N:I would of gotten this one out sooner but I went back to school today(Thursday) so yeah...In my up coming chapters or past few i had some language and I'm aware of that. There will be some language in this one fair warning.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Friday 9am.**

**Homeroom**

Troy wasn't in school and every one was worried. He hadn't been in school for a week and no one except Chad knew where he was...Troy called and told him

_Flashback_

_Friday 5am._

_"Hello?"answered a groggy Chad._

_"It's Troy."he said._

_"You do know what time it is right?"Chad asked looking at his clock._

_"Yeah...3am."Troy said._

_"Yeah..wait!3am!it's 5am here...Troy where the hell are you!?"Chad shouted in a whisper._

_"California."Troy answered._

_"CALIFORNIA!?"Chad yelled in the phone quietly not to wake his brother or parents._

_"Yeah..She's in California some where, Chad. I'm soo close."he said as Chad sighed._

_"Troy your parents are freaking out...Everyone at school is freaking out."Chad said._

_"Then tell them I'm not coming back...until next semester."troy said._

_"fine. Look I'm tired."Chad said._

_"Oh!yeah sorry...uh I'm driving right now going to get a motel so...I'll talk to you later."troy said_

_"iight.later Troy."Chad said and hung up._

_"This is going to be a long day."Chad said to himself_

**Present.**

**Back in Homeroom...**

"Has any one seen Troy Bolton?"Ms.Darbus called out. No one spoke a word. Then Jack Bolton entered the classroom.

"Chad where the hell is my son!?"Jack yelled.

"Well hello to you too Coach."Chad replied but received a glare.

"Danforth!"Jack yelled.

"What!?"Chad said standing up. Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan all looked at the fighting pair and everyone else as well.

"Your brother told your dad which got back to me that you've been talking to Troy for the past week. Well where the hell is my son!?"Jack yelled once again.

"Away from you! You were going to send him to a mental house!He's not fucking crazy! I'm supporting him! Gabriella's alive! Troy..right now,"Chad looks at his watch.."Is probably asleep in a motel at 7am!...you drove him out of your house because of Matt's stupid suggestion which you agreed too!"he shouted.

"Wait 7am!?"Taylor shouted!"Troy's in a different state!?"She shouted. Chad looked down then looked up into Jack.

"Yes. Troy's in California right about now. He's going to find her Coach...just have a little faith."he said.

"CALIFORNIA!What the hell is there!?"Jack yelled.

"GABRIELLA AND THEIR SON!"Chad yelled. Chad quickly covered his mouth about the son part. No one knew about that except family and friends. This whisper's broke out into the class.

"Chad...I've already called the police saying he's running away that he's gone after his _'dead' _girlfriend."Jack said making sure dead was clear.

"She's not dead."Sharpay spoke up. Everyone turned to her to see her standing up.

"Huh?"Jack asked.

"Troy's dreams...I had them too. But she quit seeing me. I don't know why...but Gabriella is in danger."Sharpay said.

"You two seriously need help."Jack said,"and you, Chad! if police come to your door step about my son you answer the dame question's..because when Troy's back he's going to St.Marks and that's final!"Jack said storming out of the classroom.

**With Troy...**

_Troy's Dreams..._

_"Your getting closer Troy."Gabriella said as the sat on the beach watching the sunset._

_"I know. I'm excited then again afraid."he admitted._

_"Me too."she said and smiled at him. "You know Troy...Your the one."_

_"What do you mean?"he asked confused._

_"Your the one. You never gave up on me when they told I was missing. You still believed that I was alive and I don't understand why I can see you and help you in your dreams. I'm always wondering 'how am I doing this?' it's confusing sometimes...But Troy just so you know...I love you with all my heart and I will never ever let that love die down."Gabriella said looking at Troy with Love in her eyes._

_"Your the one too...If I never found you I would of never moved on and my parents would then be mad because I didn't give them grandchildren which I did and they never even told me about the baby which I'm still pissed about...But hey they would have Matt and Haley to give them grandkids right?"he asked that last part for no one to answer._

_"I know you wouldn't Troy...and your parents are just...seeing you suffer from my absence in your life."_

_"I know...but enough to send me to a mental house?I don't think so...Gabi...God I swear I Love you sooo much...Nothing could keep me away from my dreams if I never found you and this was the only way. I need you with me by my side holding our son...I just need you Gabs...you don't how bad."he said as she smiled._

_"I love you more than life can count on it Troy...Just don't give up on me...and Jamie. I know you haven't met him but I barely get to see him. He's got your eyes...and I just love that."she laughed a bit at her own words as well as Troy._

_"Gabi?"Troy asked._

_"yeah?"she answered._

_"I still plan on marrying you I hope you know that."he said._

_Gabriella gave a light laugh."Of course and I wouldn't have it either way."she said and kisses him passionately. He deepened the kiss and then they both pulled back for some air and looked into each other's eyes. Blue met Brown and Brown met Blue._

_End of Troy's dream..._

Troy woke up and just sat up and tried to think of every where Gabriella could be. He knew California like that back of his hand because he had visited every summer since he was 7. He couldn't think of any warehouses that were beautiful...Where was she?

**Back in New Mexico...**

"You knew where Troy was! And you didn't tell us!?"Taylor exclaimed as her, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Chad were at Sharpay's house.

"Why would you guys care?!"Chad shouted standing up from his chair.

"Because Troy is one of our best friends!"Zeke yelled.

"Yeah some friend's you've been. He needed you guys the most when he was going to get sent away to a mental house and you didn't do a DAMN thing!..and YOU!,"points to sharpay,"You betrayed Troy...you believed in him and now you don't!Now he's on his own!"Chad exclaimed as everyone sat back in shock from Chad's tone.

"I didn't want to do that to him Chad...She stopped seeing me."sharpay said in a low voice.

"Yeah because you gave up."Chad scrolled..then his phone rang. He looked at the I.D. and it was Troy. Chad decided to answer it

"Hey Man."Chad said.

"Hey."Troy said in a tired voice.

"You ok?"Chad said with worry in his voice.

"No..I can't find her!"Troy shouted.

"No need to shout man...Troy...your dad called the cops...and it might of slipped that you went to California."Chad said getting ready to hear Troy yell but was surprised when he didn't.

"I don't care any more let the son of a gun find me But I'm going to find her first."Troy said.

"Has she said anything?"

"She says I'm close."he answered back.

"Dude I got your back since some people don't."Chad said giving every one a glare.

"I'm going to get some more sleep so I'll talk to you later Chad."Troy said.

"Alright. If you need anything...I'm there for you."Chad said.

"I know. Bye."Troy said and hung up.

"Chad what'd Troy say?"Sharpay asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."he said with a smirk and walked out of Sharpay's house.

**With Troy...**

_Dreaming..._

_"I see you here again."Gabriella said walking towards a stream where Troy was standing._

_"Gabi...why are we by this stream?"Troy asked curiously_

_"Maybe it's a clue to help you find me...who knows."she said with a shrug._

_"I've seen this place before."Troy said._

_"I know..."she said trailing off._

_"Gabi don't worry I'm going to find you."Troy said and gave her a comforting smile._

_"I know you will...Troy...your running out of time...you have 1 month to find me...or I think the man who took me will hurt me badly."she said._

_"I won't let that happen...I love you Gabriella."Troy said giving her a kiss._

_"I love you too Troy."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez perfect couple until she went missing Sophomore year. It's Senior year now. It's been 2 years since she went missing. No one knew what happened. But Troy...he's haunted by his dreams. He feels they're real. He want's to find her. He needs to find her. So he uses his dreams that haunt him to find her...Will he get close to find her? What will people think of him?Crazy? Weird? Or a guy hopelessly in Love with a girl who's been missing for 2 years? Only Troy can figure this out. His dreams will haunt him...but he'll find her...He has to find her. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Haunted.

A/N:I know I haven't updated in awhile but here is Chapter 9..Sorry it's short..

* * *

Chapter 9

Troy woke up early and went searching for clues around California also trying to make sure he wasn't seen by any one since he has been gone now for 2 weeks. which only gives Troy 3 weeks to find Gabriella before it's too late. And he hadn't seen her in his dreams lately and he was getting very worried. He headed over to the diner which Gabriella had lead him not to long ago in his dreams and sat at the table. He looked for anything that would tell him where Gabriella was but nothing.

**With Gabriella**

**Gabriella's POV**

I've been getting through to Troy's dreams. And it's working. I only get to visit him when I sleep. But every time me and Troy try to talk or something I get woken up. I was up and looking around. I was able to do what ever I wanted. But I just want to go home. Right now I had a twisted arm because of what Mark did. Mark...Mark and Cheyenne...they took me from everything I once called home...they also took Jamie from me since they couldn't have a baby. They tell Jamie I'm his sister. I can't say anything around here. Jamie is now 1 1/2. He'll be 2 in a few more months. Right after Troy's birthday you could say. I just want Jamie to say mommy to me. I know I'm 18 but I want Jamie to realize I'm his mother not Cheyenne...He's so much like Troy. When Mark took me he drove back out here. I asked them why me and they said they've been watching me for awhile...it's kinda freaky.

Mark said they were going to get me pregnant because Cheyenne liked the way I looked and thought I could be a good holder for her baby. I was scared...they took a while before deciding Mark would have sex with me every day until I got pregnant. But they never got to do their plan. I started my morning sickness. I told them it was the flu and that I don't want Mark or Cheyenne to get sick and they agreed to hold off for a month or two. 2 months later I started to show I tried my best to hide my baby bump but it didn't go unnoticed by Mark or Cheyenne.

_Flashback..._

_I started showing today and I'm scared what Mark and Cheyenne will do. I'm only 16 years old and I'm pregnant...gosh damn you Troy. But better him that Mark. I'm glad they bought my sick story. I don't want no Mark entering my body any time soon. I started throwing up again and Mark walked in on me._

_"Damn girl you've been like that for 2 months...control your damn self."Mark shouted and walked out._

_"Great..."I said to myself quietly. I then looked at my stomach."It's ok baby...mommy's going to get us out of here...and then we'll tell daddy about you."I said patting my tummy. Little did I know Cheyenne was watching through a crack watching me talk to my stomach._

_Cheyenne got pissed and stormed downstairs and into the den of their house._

_"Mark!"she shouted in a whisper._

_"What Cheyenne?"he whispered back._

_"The damn girl is pregnant."she said._

_"What!? I didn't have sex with her yet."he exclaimed in a whisper._

_"You idiot...her boyfriend knocked her up...Troy or whatever she said his name was...this is good Mark...we'll take her baby and then we'll throw her back in New Mexico."Cheyenne said._

_"Brilliant."Mark said and kissed Cheyenne._

_Later on..._

_"Gabriella!"Mark and Cheyenne shouted._

_"I'm coming."I said."what do you two want?make my life a living hell?well too late!you took me from my boyfriend, my family and friends!"she shouted._

_"Shut up and listen straight. I know your pregnant and that baby belongs to us. We will get you a tutor so you can do school, and we'll take care of you until that baby is out of you and into my arms to call me mommy. and not you."Cheyenne said in a smirk._

_"NO!I want to go home!I don't want this!!!please let me go home...please...I want Troy."I said whispering Troy's name._

_"Too bad so sad. When that baby is born...you can go home...or we could keep you for a maid or something...but that's in how many months?"Mark said and asked Gabriella that last question._

_"7 months."I replied softly. I've given up...They're taking the only thing that reminds me of Troy and what happens next?_

**Present.**

There is one thing that upsets Cheyenne more than anything. Jamie calling me mommy. Jamie calls me it 24/7. His 1st word was mommy and it was towards me and not Cheyenne. She's getting madder. She tells Mark to hit me because of it. I'm already dying. He's beaten me so much because of Jamie calling me mommy. Cheyenne need's to get a grip in life and face that fact. I GAVE birth to Jamie Alexander Bolton. I NURSED him until he was ready for bigger things. TROY AND I conceived him. NOT CHEYENNE AND MARK!.Gosh...I just don't know what to do any more. I want Jamie and I need Troy.

**With Troy..**

**Troy's POV**

I decided to head back to the hotel I was staying at. I needed some sleep. I needed Gabriella. I drove and drove until I got there. I decided to take a shower first then sleep. I just want her so bad that it hurts me more than anything. If I don't find Gabriella Montez...I will literally die. And I need to save my Son and my Gabi. About a 30 minutes later I got out of the shower put some boxers on and layed down and slept.

_Troy's dream..._

_"Gabi this isn't a warehouse."I said._

_"Well it's like one to me."she said coming from the shadow's._

_"This is where your staying?"I asked wanting to know badly._

_"I guess. I haven't been out of it much...Troy...I'm hurting badly. I need you. And Cheyenne's hurting me by telling Mark to hurt me."Gabriella said._

_"Cheyenne and Mark?"_

_"That's their names. I don't know their last names. Just their first."she said._

_"What does he do Gabi?"I asked her grabbing her waist._

_"Cheyenne get's mad because Jamie calls me mommy and not her and she get's mad and tells Mark to beat me until I'm blue...and when Jamie ask's me what happen I just break down and cry."she said crying into my chest._

_"Well Jamie has the right to call you mom...right?"_

_"No...Cheyenne took Jamie from my arms when he was born and called him her's...but I got to pick the name for him and the last name. Well...she thinks the last name is her's...but when they left me for the night to rest I asked the nurse to change it to Bolton and she did and I told her to keep it secret and she has so far."she said._

_"Baby...I'm going to find you and Jamie even if it takes to me the end of the earth." I told her and kissed her._

_"I love you Troy...and I'm soo tired...I can't handle it any more."_

_"Hang on for me ok...I'm trying."I told her and I woke up._

_End of Troy's dream..._

"I'm coming Gabi."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez perfect couple until she went missing Sophomore year. It's Senior year now. It's been 2 years since she went missing. No one knew what happened. But Troy...he's haunted by his dreams. He feels they're real. He want's to find her. He needs to find her. So he uses his dreams that haunt him to find her...Will he get close to find her? What will people think of him?Crazy? Weird? Or a guy hopelessly in Love with a girl who's been missing for 2 years? Only Troy can figure this out. His dreams will haunt him...but he'll find her...He has to find her. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Haunted.

A/N:a little longer...I started Gabriella's POV alot more in this chapter. SO enjoy and please Reviews would be nice. And thanks to all who did. I thank you SOOOO much.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Gabriella's POV**

Today has to be the worst of all. Cheyenne and Mark went out to buy food for Jamie and them and maybe for me...They left and locked the house. Everyone lock was practically outside. I was stuck watching my son. I didn't want to get in trouble but I loved watching him. Cut to the chase..Jamie and I fell asleep on the couch with him on top of me hugging me. Cheyenne came in and saw this and screamed. Mark came in and saw and pulled Jamie off of me and handed him to Cheyenne.

_Flashback_

_Cheyenne comes in and screams._

_"CHEYENNE!what's wrong baby!"Mark shouted coming in the house._

_"THAT!"she said pointing to the couch to where me and Jamie were sleeping._

_Mark gets ticked off, storms over to us and pulls Jamie off of Gabriella and she wakes up._

_"What the hell!?"I shouted. Just when I said that I get slapped across the face._

_"Stay away from Jamie!"Mark said._

_"HOW CAN I NOT!HE'S MY FUCKING SON!"I yelled and got slapped again and knocked towards the ground._

_"I want Gabi..I want my mommy."Jamie said in the arms off Cheyenne._

_"Oh Jamie I'm your mommy."she said rubbing his back_

_"NO!Gabi my mommy!she said!"Jamie fought back and Cheyenne nodded her head towards Mark and Mark pulled Gabriella into a room and beat the living shit out of her._

_**End of Flashback**_

I woke up 3 hours later with a throbbing head and crying my eyes out. I just want to go home...I heard the door creak open and there I saw my son. I motioned for him to get out but he's smart and didn't listen. He shut the door behind him and came over to me and touched my face. I winced. I had bruises every where just because of Jamie was my Biological son and not Cheyenne and Marks.

"Jamie, sweetie you need to get out of here."I said in a gentle voice. He looked at me and I saw him crying. I wiped the tears out of his eyes. He knew I was his mommy and not Cheyenne.

"Mommy?"Jamie asked through his tears.

"What baby?"I said as tears running down my face.

"You ok?"he asked me. I gave a slight small chuckle out. He was so concerned about me. I knew he was going to grow up very protective.

"I'll will be,"I took another glace at him. I saw his beautiful eyes. Troy's eyes...Oh god how I missed my Troy..."you have your daddy's eyes."I said quietly but he must of heard me.

"Mark?"he asked me.

"No Jamie...your daddy, Troy."I said.

"Where Troy?"he asked.

"Aww honey,"I rubbed his back,"Daddy is coming soon...I hope."I said and he looked at me.

"He be here tomorrow?"I had to laugh at him for being so damn cute.

"I don't know Jamie...Don't tell Cheyenne and Mark about Troy or that he's your daddy and not Mark ok?"I asked him and he nodded and snuggled up to me in my arms. I was sitting on the bed that Mark and Cheyenne had let me use. I got under the covers and layed down and Jamie as well. It was around maybe 11:30pm at night. Cheyenne and Mark went to bed early because of work. I layed down and went into a sleep as well as Jamie and I entered a dream world...but I had Brought Jamie along with me.

**Troy's POV**

_Troy's dream..._

_I sat here in front of this house. And then I saw someone come out. It was Gabriella...and a small boy._

_"Gabi?"I said standing up._

_"Hey Troy...there's someone I'd like you to meet properly...Jamie, this is Troy."she said._

_"Troy. My daddy Troy?"he asked Gabriella who simply nodded. I smiled at the about 2 year old in front of me. He had my eyes and Gabriella's hair._

_"Troy,"Gabriella said crying..."this is our son...He came with me...Troy you really need to hurry."Gabriella said now in my arms as Jamie looked at his parents._

_"mommy get hurt. Mark hurt mommy. real bad."he said._

_"Gabi...,"I said now teary,"I'm going to find you I promise..."_

_"Troy I need you. Your son needs you."she said. I bent down towards Jamie and opened my arms for him to come to me and luckily he got the memo and did. I hugged him and picked him and pulled Gabriella towards me."I'm never ever going to lose you two if my life depended on it. I love you and Jamie so damn much I would die for you and him Gabriella. I want you to know I'm here and that I'm coming. I love you and please don't give faith up that I'm not coming. Because I am and I'm trying to fine you but it's just so damn hard."I said letting my tears flow with the words coming straight from my mouth._

_"Troy...the house...look at the house."Gabriella said. I looked at the house and took in it's features. It was one of those really big ones. It was and had a tanish color door and the windows had beautifully embroaded designs on the shutters. I took in the house of remembrance. I had to find her. I saw the river...This house was not near other ones. It was on a hill and barely any thing around it. I saw the river where Gabriella once had taken me. I had never seen this place...But good thing I'm taking in these features._

_"I'll remember."I said. I glanced at Jamie who was smiling at me and I was curious to why. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him._

_"You and I have the same eyes."he said._

_"Right you are buddy, right you are."I said smiling._

_"Troy...I love you."Gabriella said taking in my features. I could tell she was serious._

_"I love you more than any thing," I paused and looked at Jamie,"Jamie too."I shook his hair and kisses Gabriella._

_end of dream..._

**Gabriella's Pov.**

I woke up in cold sweat. I saw a fuming Mark above me and Cheyenne. She dragged Jamie out of my arms and stormed off cursing. Mark looked at me and then went towards the door and shut and locked it. "I hope hadn't had to come to this, Gabriella."He said and walking towards me sliding his pants off. I knew what was going to happen.

"Please Mark...please don't do this to me. I've already been through enough. please..I know your not like Cheyenne. You follow that bitch around and do as she says. Why are you with her?"I asked him...he stood there stunned and pulled his pants back on.

"Because I have too. It was an arranged marriage and I couldn't get out of it. We love each other but all she wanted was a kid. and then she forced me into this whole thing...I never wanted to hurt you Gabriella...I'm very sorry but I have to do what she says."he said to me.

"Mark, I have a family and friends and a boyfriend who loves me very much. I need them. They think I'm dead because of you guys. I don't want them to think that. I've been here 2 years. And everyone has given up on me except Troy."I said truthfully and he took in what I said.

"How do you know Troy still loves and knows your alive?"he asked nicely.

"Because he's my best friend, boyfriend, the father of my son which Cheyenne took from me. I love Jamie...and I'm not going to stop until I get Troy and Jamie and I as one family and back to New Mexico. Mark...please why are you doing this to me that's all I want to know."I asked pleaded him.

"Cheyenne picked you. We went to a diner in town and she saw your picture with a bunch of people and some with I guess your Boyfriend Troy. She said you had the look and that was well suited for a child."he said.

"I understand...I guess."I said

"Look..I'm sorry. I'm going to go to work. Cheyenne will be here for another hour. Deal with her. Then you have until 7pm til both of us are home. Spend time with your son. Jamie Alexander Bolton."He said. I was shocked.

"How'd you know his last name?"

"I know you changed it. The hospital called me and asked me if it was right. I was mad at first but then I said to myself it's her baby not ours. So it should have the fathers name I hope that it is."

"It's is. He has my boyfriend's eyes. That's why Jamie dosen't look like neither of you."I said with a small laugh. Mark gained a laugh too.

"Don't make her mad."he said and walked out.

After an hour Cheyenne left and I was left with Jamie.

We were eating when a Knock was heard at the door.

I got up from the table and went towards the door.

I hesitated for a moment and opened the door.

I screamed.

* * *

Ahh..yes a cliffy!YES MY GOAL HAS BEEN COMPLETED! 

lol. JK.

who is at the door?

you probably hate me right now for leaving it like this but hey...CLIFFS are the BEST.

love

Ashley


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez perfect couple until she went missing Sophomore year. It's Senior year now. It's been 2 years since she went missing. No one knew what happened. But Troy...he's haunted by his dreams. He feels they're real. He want's to find her. He needs to find her. So he uses his dreams that haunt him to find her...Will he get close to find her? What will people think of him?Crazy? Weird? Or a guy hopelessly in Love with a girl who's been missing for 2 years? Only Troy can figure this out. His dreams will haunt him...but he'll find her...He has to find her. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Haunted.

A/N:this chapter too me is short idk about you guys. Thanks to bettcori678 for who was at the door.

* * *

Chapter 11

1 1/2 hour before Cheyenne left for work.

**Troy's POV.**

I went down to my favorite diner here in L.A., my uncle owned it(If i didn't mention that before then yeah)...I saw pictures he had taken over the years. Me and my friends, Gabriella and I, a few more couples and a couple I hadn't seen before. My uncle was out of town and his Son, Max worked here...I guess they didn't hear about me being here from my dad calling. I spotted Max and walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He was waiting on a table. He turned around and we both stared at each other for a moment and then he gave me a hug.

"Holy shit Troy...When'd you get here!?"he exclaimed getting the rest of the order and walking towards the kitchen with me following.

"About 2 weeks or less ago...Listen did my dad call you or your parents?"I asked.

"Actually yes. Your parents are freaking mad dude!"Max exclaimed. Max was a year older than Troy and was in a band. His band was actually pretty good.

"Damn it." I said.

"Dude..if this is about Gabriella..I believe you."he said.

"Huh?but know one believes me except chad and I don't know about sharpay any more."I said in shock.

"I didn't want to say anything man, but I've seen Gabriella around here with a little boy and a couple. It's like she's a maid to them. She follow's them around and does what she's told. I've even seen the couple hit her when no one was looking but I saw it. And I shook the feeling off. Then she came in and I saw her and we had a little staring contest and she told me quietly to stay quiet and not tell where she was out or the chick she was with would get mad."Max said.

"Damn...do you know what this couple looked like?"I asked him hoping that he would give me an idea of what they looked like.

"Actually I have something better. I know where the guy that she was with works."Max said. I got happy right that second

"Max...on Gabriella's life you need to tell me where he works."I said begging

"Oh he works up there on 4th and 12th avenue(not real made up). That Construction site he's the manager."Max said.

"Holy shit you don't know how much I love you and your family right now."I said happy.

"Yeah just don't get too excited."

"I won't and thanks Max...I owe you tons." I said walking away.

"Hey Troy!"Max called out to me.

"Yeah?"I said turning back

"That little boy Gabriella was with...He's a good looking kid. He's got your eyes. I can't believe my cousin has a son at 17 or 18 whatever."Max said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Neither can I Max!"I shouted and ran towards my car.

25 minutes later at the construction site.

**Marks POV**

I sat in my office thinking of everything that had gone down in the past 2 years. Cheyenne wanting to have a baby and She found out she couldn't reproduce. I was fine she wasn't. She was angry then we watched some movie on T.V and she saw the perfect plan.

_Flashback 2 years 6 months and 5 days ago..._

_Cheyenne and I sat on the couch watching a movie. Can't remember. Some lifetime chick flick I guess. The couple in the movie wanted a baby badly and when they found out she couldn't have kids it was up the husband to give her kids. I looked at Cheyenne who was looking at me smiling. I then realized what she was thinking. _

_"Cheyenne no!."I said jumping off the couch and walking towards the kitchen._

_"Mark!I want a CHILD! And I can't give you any...SO you give me some!"She demanded. If I didn't do what she said then she would get her daddy and god forbid I don't want to see daddy angry. Stupid arranged marriage._

_"No."I plainly said hoping she wouldn't say daddy. We were 24, and we weren't getting any younger._

_"Fine...daddy's on speed dial,"she said reaching for her cell I quickly snatched it away from her and looked down._

_"Fine. I'll do it."I said._

_"Great!!!"she screamed._

_End of Flashback..._

I can't believe I agreed to that stupid thing. I put 2 lives in danger. I also had to beat the poor girl if she didn't listen. Sometimes I would just do it to take me anger out but I never really meant to hurt her.

The thing that got me the most is how we picked Gabriella or in this case HOW CHEYENNE picked Gabriella.

_Flashback_

_We walked into a diner and sat at a booth and ordered what we wanted to eat. After we ate, Cheyenne and me went to the register to pay. I started paying when Cheyenne saw a picture on a wall._

_"Excuse me sir?"She asked the guy with a name tag Max._

_"Yeah miss?"he replied._

_"Who is this girl?"she asked._

_"Oh that's Gabriella. My cousin's girlfriend. They come down here and visit every summer when they get the chance."he said handing me my change._

_"She doesn't look from around here at all..she live that far away like New York or something?"Cheyenne asked._

_"She lives in New Mexico."he said and walked towards another waiting table._

_Cheyenne had that smile. That smile which I knew was bad._

_"That's our girl, Mark."_

_End of Flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a young 18 year old swayed his left hand in front of my face saying my name.

"How do you know my name?"I asked the boy. I saw his eyes flash into mine. Blue.

"You have something important to me that I need back more than anything in this world."he said.

"And what would that be?"I ask him.

"Gabriella Montez and Jamie Bolton."he said. I froze. I was sitting in front of Troy Bolton. Gabriella's Boyfriend, the father of Jamie.

"You don't know how good it is to see you boy."I said and stood up and engulfed him into a hug.

"Huh?you took Gabriella away from me!"He shouted.

"I know but talk to Gabriella..."I said and wrote something down and handed it to him. He looked confused and I pointed him to the door and to leave and go. He went and I was happy. Maybe if he takes Gabriella...I can finally be free from Guilt.

**Troy's POV**

I looked at the paper Mark handed me. It was an address. I got in my car and followed the street numbers and followed the address. I arrived and saw that it was a house with barely anything around it but the river. I had seen this house before. Mark led me to Gabriella. I get out of the car and go towards the front door and ring it. I hear shuffling of feet and the door finally opens.

There Gabriella stood and I saw that she was even more beautiful from when I last saw her.

She screams.

"Gabi..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:I just had to do another chapter and I personally love this one!lol. review and enjoy.thanks!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Previously_...

_Troy's POV_

_I looked at the paper Mark handed me. It was an address. I got in my car and followed the street numbers and followed the address. I arrived and saw that it was a house with barely anything around it but the river. I had seen this house before. Mark led me to Gabriella. I get out of the car and go towards the front door and ring it. I hear shuffling of feet and the door finally opens._

_She screams._

_"Gabi..."

* * *

_

"OMG!TROY!"Gabriella screamed and jumped into Troy's arms and attacked him with her lips. Troy acted fast and kissed back. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back to look at her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you too do that babe."Troy said with a huge smile still holding Gabriella.

Gabriella now crying and buried her face into Troy's chest taking in the scent and then looked up at him and smiled through her tears."I'm sooo glad you found me and didn't give up on our family."she said and brought Troy inside.

"Gabi,"Troy started but then starting crying.

"Troy what's wrong?"Gabriella asked full of concern. She met his gaze and saw him looking at Jamie who was at the kitchen table eating and coloring.

"Is that.."he trailed off and looked at Gabriella smiling.

"Yeah that's Jamie,"she turned to Jamie."Jamie can you come here for a second?"she shouted. Jamie came running in his basketball shirt and shorts and little pair of van shoes on. Troy gave out a slight chuckle at his attire. "Jamie, this is Troy...this is your dad."she said and Jamie smiled big and ran towards Troy and gave him a huge hug.

"You my daddy?"Jamie asked as Troy looked into his eyes and saw them to be sparkling blue and took in everything.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm your daddy."Troy said proudly. Gabriella smiled very wide.

"Does Chy Chy know?"Jamie asked. Jamie called Cheyenne Chy Chy.

"Chy Chy?"Troy asked looking at Gabriella then Jamie.

"chy chy is mommy."Jamie said.

"Jamie...Gabi's your-"Troy started but Gabriella stopped him.

"Jamie why don't you go finish eating and coloring."Gabriella said. Jamie nodded and ran back to eat and color.

"Gabi?"Troy asked confused.

"Cheyenne has him brain washed that she's his mom. I told Jamie I am, he calls me mom sometimes but then Cheyenne get's mad and tells him no."she said all in one breath and sat down.

"Gabs...get your stuff we're leaving."he said.

"What do you mean? We can't leave! Cheyenne will get pissed and call the cops because for one Jamie's gone and two I'm gone."she shouted.

"Gabi...I don't care I want you home. Please?"He said placing a hand over hers and squeezing it to tell her he'll protect her.

"Troy...I need an hour to get everything."she said and he smiled.

"I'll help so it'll take 20 minutes."he said.

"Ok."Gabriella said with a smile.

**20 minutes later...**

"Gabi we done?"troy asked who was holding a sleeping Jamie.

"Yeah."she said smiling. Troy grabbed Jamie's back pack and duffel bag and helped Gabriella. Just as Troy, Jamie and Gabriella were heading out, the front door swings open.

"Mark!"Gabriella shouted.

"Gabriella if your leaving hurry! Cheyenne is on her way home."Mark said meaning what he said.

"Wait...your kidnapped my girlfriend and son and now you want to help?"Troy asked angrily.

"Troy, Mark was forced into doing this. He had to hit me or Cheyenne would tell her father and that wasn't pretty."Gabriella said.

"you guys have exactly 3 minutes to get out of here...please hurry."Mark said. Troy nodded and rushed towards his car, with Gabriella by his side...Troy put Jamie in his car seat Gabriella had given him and buckled him in. He grabbed the bags from Gabriella, put them in the back, helped Gabriella into the care and jumped in himself. Troy was about to pull away when Mark came running towards them. Gabriella rolled her window down.

"Here...this should get you to New Mexico."Mark said handing Gabriella $1000.

"Mark we can't take this."Troy said.

"No...As much as we put Gabriella through, you deserve it."Mark answered and saw Cheyenne coming from the other way of Troy down the street. "Hurry she's coming."he said and rushed inside.

"ready?"Troy asked.

"ready."Gabriella replied. Troy pulled out and took off before Cheyenne could notice.

**Back with Cheyenne and Mark...**

**(A/N:Ok I'm giving Cheyenne and Mark a last name now! it's going to Johnson.)**

"Gabriella!Jamie!I'm home!"Cheyenne screamed. but no one answered. Mark came out of the bathroom and saw a fuming Cheyenne.

"Hey Chy what's wrong?"he asked concerned.

"Where the hell is Gabriella and JAMIE!"she screamed.

"Gone."he said and walked away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?"She screamed again.

"Gabriella's boyfriend and father of Jamie came and got them. They're going home Cheyenne."Mark said.

"WHAT THE HELL!YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LET THEM GO!!!"she said screaming in his face. Mark got mad and grabbed Cheyenne's arm.

"What the hell is your deal! JAMIE IS GABRIELLA AND TROY'S CHILD!NOT OURS!SO BACK THE HELL OFF CHEYENNE. WE'RE OVER. I'M FILING FOR DIVORCE!"Mark screamed at her and went into his office.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella driving...**

It had been 9 hours since they left and they were now in Arizona.

"Troy why don't we just stop some where and get a motel and sleep and we can continue in the morning your tired, I'm tired and Jamie...well at least was."Gabriella said and looked at a hyper Jamie.

"Alright. Yeah...he looks a little too hyper."He said with a laugh.

"Well he wouldn't be if someone hadn't given him ice cream."she said looking at Troy

"Hey he's my son."he said in defense.

"That he is. That he is."Gabriella said with a smile.

**The next Day..**

Troy and Gabriella are back on the road and now just made to Albuquerque and were not that far from East High.

"Troy, I'm so happy that you came and saved me."she said.

"I'm glad your glad...hey Gabi do me a favor grab my cell and go to contacts and call Chad."he said with a smile and looked in the re-view mirror to see Jamie looking out the window.

"Won't he been in class right now since it's 8 am?"she asked confused and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah but I want him to get yelled out by Darbus."he said with a laugh.

"Ok...weirdo."she laughed and dialed Chad's number.

**With Chad In homeroom...**

"Now class..the importance of cell ph-"Ms. Darbus started and a cell phone rang through the class. Everyone laughed and Ms.Darbus was angry. Chad looked in his jacket pulled it out and saw 'Troy' on the screen caller I.D...He no choice but to answer it.

"Hey Man."Chad said and Ms. Darbus started towards him with her tin can.

"Hey Chad."Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Holy Shit!"Chad shouted and started backing up from Ms.Darbus.

"MR.DANFORTH!"Ms.Darbus shouted. Everyone in the class was laughing at Chad except for Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi.

"That's a nice way to greet me."Gabriella said still on the phone.

"Holy Shit!It's YOU!OMG!!!"Chad said jumping up and down.

"Hey Gabs tell him to tell everyone to stay quiet for 10 minutes and then tell him to tell ms.darbus to stand at the front of the room."Troy said to Gabriella.

"Did you get that Chad?"Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I did...Bye..omg.."Chad said hanging up."Yo peeps listen up stay quiet for 10 minutes and Ms.Darbus...Ms.Darbus stand in front of the room."Chad ordered. Everyone did as they were told even Ms.Darbus.

**10 minutes later...**

"Troy, are you sure about this?"Gabriella said holding Troy's free hand while he held a sleeping Jamie in his arms walking the halls of East High. He had just got done talking to the school about the return of Gabriella Montez and himself.

"I'm positive."he said and reached Ms.Darbus' classroom and knocked on the door. "Don't be nervous."he said as she nodded and the door opened to reveal Ms.Darbus.

"well, well, well."she said.

"Hey Ms. D."Troy said.

"Come in Mr.Bolton."she said. Troy nodded and walked in.

"Hey guys."Troy said to the class while holding the sleeping Jamie in his arms.

"OMG!"everyone said especially the gang.

"Come on."Troy said out the door.

"Troy!who are you talking too!?"someone asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath hoping they wouldn't freak out and walked in. "me."

* * *

OMG!

How will everyone react!?

was this chapter longer?I hope it was because I have Word Pad and I wouldn't know if it was long or not so yeah!

xoxo

Ashley


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: here's chapter 13!yay!OMGosh!lol.

* * *

Chapter 13

_previously..._

_"well, well, well."she said._

_"Hey Ms. D."Troy said._

_"Come in Mr.Bolton."she said. Troy nodded and walked in. _

_"Hey guys."Troy said to the class while holding the sleeping Jamie in his arms. _

"OMG!"everyone said especially the gang. 

_"Come on."Troy said out the door._

_"Troy!who are you talking too!?"someone asked._

_Gabriella took a deep breath hoping they wouldn't freak out and walked in. "me."

* * *

_

"Holy Shit!!!"Zeke shouted and ran towards her and engulfed her into a deep bear hug.

"Z-ze-zeke can't breathe."Gabriella said.

"Oh sorry."he said and let go.

"Holy wow."Taylor said.

"I TOLD YOU!"Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sharpay was right."Kelsi said. Sharpay ran from the back of the room and went in front of Gabriella.

"You don't know how good it is too see my best friend."she said and hugged Gabriella and she hugged back.

"Yo Troy...is that little boy Gabriella's?"someone asked.

"Yeah and mine."he said proudly.

"Dude..Chad was serious when he said Troy had a kid."they whispered.

"Yo chad!,"Troy shouted and chad came over as Troy placed his free hand on his best friend's shoulder and wacked him in the head.

"What the hell!"Chad shouted.

"That's for telling everyone about Jamie..and you can give me my license plates back now."Troy said with a laugh as well as Chad.

"Hey Gabriella! What happened to you?"some girl asked.

"Truth? I was taken. I've been in California for the past 2 years living with a couple who took my son and called him theirs. But the guy was nice except for when his wife ordered him to hit me but if he didn't you didn't want to see her dad come to the house...he was scarier than life itself."Gabriella said with a slight laugh as well as everyone else.

The Bell rang and everyone gave Gabriella hug on the way out and said Jamie was really cute.

"Ms.Darbus?"Gabriella asked.

"Yes Miss. Montez..It's a real honor to have you back here at East High. Troy was a terrible mess with out you."she said and Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you."she said and walked away.

**Lunch time at East High...**

Troy, Gabriella, and Jamie walked into the Lunch room too only be heard by claps. Everyone was standing and praising that Gabriella was back for good and that Troy did a awesome thing to find her. They were mostly clapping because they missed Gabriella. Troy, Gabriella and Jamie walked to the usually table and sat down with their friends.

"Gabi, I just can't believe your alive."Ryan said, as everyone except Chad, Sharpay and Troy agreed.

"Well I survived the worst."she said.

"Dude Troy...I swear your dad had the cops at my place looking for things that could say where you were in California. He drove my parents mad."Chad said shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad I left. Stupid Matt...I hope he rots in hell for what he convinced my parents. Haley, I swear everyone in my family turned against me because of wanting to find Gabs."he said as Jamie began to open his eyes. Jamie took in everything that was around him and smiled. He saw his daddy. He realized Gabriella was his mom and not Cheyenne. He saw a guy with big hair and laughed which got the gang's attention.

"What's so funny Jamie?"Gabriella asked.

"Big HAIR!"he shouted and laughed. The gang broke out into laughing except for Chad who pouted like a baby.

"Very big hair."Taylor said.

"Jamie, this is mom and dad's friends."Troy said. Everyone took in how Troy acted towards his son and smiled.. They were happy to Have a happy troy with smiles on his face and every light back on in his head.

"Curly."Jamie said pointed to Chad.

"I guess he named you Curly Chad."Jason said.

"Ok fine only Jamie can call me Curly. NO ONE else."Chad exclaimed.

"Bwonde."Jamie said pointing at Sharpay.

"Blonde?"Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah, people with blonde hair are called bwonde."Gabriella said.

"I like it."Sharpay said.

"Hatty!"Jamie said clapping his hands and talking about Ryan's pink hat.

"I guess I'm hatty."Ryan said.

"Gwasses."Jamie said pointing to Kelsi.

"I'm Gwasses."She said with a giggle.

"Pwtty"Jamie said to Taylor.

"I'm pwtty then."Taylor said and giggled.

"Boy."Jamie said to Jason.

"I guess I'm Boy."Jason said and everyone laughed. Troy whispered something to Jamie and he laughed.

"Baker!"Jamie said to Zeke.

"I guess I'm baker."Zeke said.

"Jamie is so adorable."Kelsi said.

"So what are you going to do about both of your parents?"Zeke asked.

"See, umm we need you guys to get Greg, Gina, and Ruthie over to my house and make sure they stay. Then make sure my dad, mom, Haley and bastard Matt stay their also. Then when I call Chad we come in and see how the doubted me when I said Gabriella was alive and they didn't believe me. I'll show them."Troy whispered the last part which Gabriella heard and giggled.

"Gabi, what happened?"Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy and knew she was going to have to tell someone this story if not the cops then why not their friends. I mean after all they missed her but then again they all thought she was dead except for Sharpay, well most of the time and Chad was convinced by his best friend. So she took a deep breath and began telling the story.

**That Night...**

With Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason...

"Ok everyone know what to do then?"Sharpay asked as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi go to Montez house and get them to come here and make something up like a meeting about Troy since they claimed Troy as one of their own someday but yeah any way. Me, Zeke, Jason and Ryan go to Troy's and get them to sit down all and tell them something but not about Troy or Gabriella or Jamie for that matter. Then when everyone gets there at 7 exactly...Troy's calling. Then he come through his front door and BAM!"Chad said with excitement which blew the gang back a little."he proves his family and Gab's family away."he said very proudly as everyone shook their heads at Chad's randomness at being proud.

**MONTEZ house...**

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi had arrived and were pacing outside the front door of Gabriella's house, which was a stupid idea because Ruthie Montez was watching.

"Sharpay ring the door bell."Kelsi said.

"What!?why me?you two are smarter than I am. Jeez Louise..."she huffed.

"Aww thanks Shar!you finally admitted your dumb!"Taylor said sarcastically which got Taylor a glare and she replied which a sorry.

"Fine. Tay you do it please?"Kelsi said.

"Fine."Taylor said and went towards the door with Sharpay and Kelsi following behind. Taylor rang the bell and waited until the door opened and Greg Montez saw the three girls before him.

"Hello ladies I haven't seen you guys in awhile."he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mr.Montez."the three girls said in unison.

"Are you guys here to see Ruthie or Gina?"he asked.

"No, sir...uh umm well we need you, Mrs. Montez and Ruthie to come to Troy's house for an emergency."Taylor said.

"What kind of emergency?"he asked with concern in his voice.

"Uh.."Taylor couldn't think of anything.

"HALEY!"Sharpay yelled.

"Haley?What's wrong with Haley?"Greg asked.

"She uhh,"Taylor started again.

"She's having an attack! And Matt nor Mr and Mrs. Bolton can stop her and since you a doctor we came here!"Kelsi chipped in.

"Oh My hold on, GINA, RUTHIE!"Greg shouted and went back inside.

"Phase one complete."the three girls said in unison.

10 minutes later the 3 Montez' were at the Bolton's and saw that Haley was fine and that and saw that the gang and the Bolton's were there and everyone else was quite confused except the gang.

"What on earth is going on here?"Jack asked.

"Please Coach, just wait 1 minute."Chad said.

"Girls, you came to my home and said Haley was having an attack."as Greg said those words...

"ATTACK!?"Lucille screamed.Chad's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"he answered.

"Chad it's Troy everyone there?"he asked his best friend.

"Yep and hurry."Chad said and hung up. "Ok If everyone will please sit down and stay calm, I have a gift for you all."Chad said.

**With Troyella and Jamie..**

Troy, Gabriella and Jamie were all standing on Troy's front steps of his house and were holding hands with Jamie in Troy's arms and his other free hand interlocked with Gabriella's hand.

"You ready babe?"troy asked Gabriella.

"As I'll ever be."she said as a smile came upon her lips and the entered the house. Troy and Gabriella walked hand and hand towards the living room and saw everyone looking at what Chad was doing to occupy them.

"Chad you can stop now."Troy said and the Bolton's and Montez' froze.

"Holy shit it's a ghost."Matt shouted towards Gabriella.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"Jack yelled.

"This is going to be the worst night ever if it keeps going like this."Troy whispered to Gabriella who giggled at his comment and stepped forward towards her parents and sister and the Bolton's.

"Hey mom, dad, Ruthie."she said. They sat there frozen. Their daughter missing for 2 years was back and they thought she was dead. But she's back and standing right in front of them.

"Gabriella..."Greg said and ran up to her and engulfed his little girl in his arms. Even though she was about 18 she was still his little girl. Tears were flowing from Greg's face and he held his daughter tightly and wouldn't let go. He didn't want to ever let go of her again and he was going to make sure that he was there for her. He should of believed in Troy, but he didn't and now he feels guilty for not believing him.

"Gabi?"Gina and Ruthie went up and hug her around her Father's hug. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

"Gabs?"Ruthie asked.

"Yeah?"she asked looking into her sister's eyes.

"Is that you baby?"she pointed to Troy who had stayed in the spot as his family looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yep, that's Jamie."she said with a smile.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you do know we lost money?"Jack shouted.

"Does it look like I care?I told you she was alive and you didn't freaking believe me. I brought her back and my son."he said placing Jamie on the ground and held his hand and walked him over to Gabriella.

"Troy, I'm sorry."Haley said and engulfed her big brother into a hug.

"It's ok at least somebody's sorry."he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry too Troy, I should of never agreed to that stupid idea."Lucille said hugging her son.

"It's ok mom, Dad and Matt can do whatever the hell they want for all I care."he said and hugged his mother tightly. Lucille turned to the little 2 year old (almost 2 but oh well)and smiled and bent down to hie eye level.

"Hi.."she started.

"Jamie."Gabriella and Troy said at the same time.

"Hi Jamie, I'm your grandma."Lucille said and the little boy walked over to her and smiled and gave her a hug.

"Gwandma."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:I know this might be short but it's a good chapter for me and I love it. I've been busy lately because I got kicked out of choir and put into another math class. So it's out there but I'm managing. Sorry for not updating sooner...any whoo..!OMGosh!I want to say thank you for all of the reviews!Amazing!lol...ok enough about this...

* * *

Chapter 14

**2 weeks later...**

Troy had gotten back into his studies and was doing ok since he had left unexpected. Gabriella was doing amazing and was awesome. Jamie was loving all the new faces around. He had tons of new people to call family. He learned to call Troy daddy after a few days and that made Troy extremely happy. Troy wasn't happy about his brother and dad. He was still angry with them. He could never forgive them for what Matt convinced Jack Bolton to do. Or could he? School still had about 5 months left and it was just now after Christmas. Jamie received tons and tons of tons and everything. But Gabriella received the best gift of all.

_Flashback..._

**Christmas night at the Bolton's...**

Everyone was there. Montez', Bolton's, Danforth's, Evans, McKessie's, Cross', Neilson's, Baylor's. They had just ate and were opening presents from everyone. Jamie had received the most and Gabriella and Troy were very thankful for the love and support from their family towards their son.

After everyone was done with gifts, Troy stood up and said,"Wait!there's one more gift!"he exclaimed running upstairs.

"What's he talking about?no there's not."Chad said, then Troy came back down and went back into the living room. Troy handed Gabriella an envelope and went in the backyard.

"Well?!Open it!"Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and opened and there was a letter. She read it to herself, she cried and cried and then ran outside where Troy was. Gabriella forgot she had left the letter in the living room.

"What does it say?"Zeke asked.

"I don't know but let's find out!"Sharpay said snatching the letter from the ground and began reading it out loud.

**(A/N: Italics are the letter and regular words are everyone else whose reading it.)**

_Gabriella..._

_What's there to say about you? Your smart, beautiful, amazing, talented, independent, strong, wonderful, lovable, gorgeous, breath-taking, a great mom, and an amazing girlfriend. _

_Gabriella I know that this is an informal way to do this but hey! I had to do it somehow and I thought this would be original for me any ways...and romantic._

_Gabriella, you make my heart beat a million times faster than ever. Your everything I could hope for and everything I could ever want._

Sharpay paused and Taylor took it and continued to read it.

_You also make my light shine from head to toe and I don't know what I'd be with out you. For 2 years, Gabriella, I didn't give up hope. I didn't care if people called me crazy or weird or just telling me to stop looking and trying. But I never did. I never once stopped thinking about you. How could I? You were my everything and you still are today._

Taylor stopped reading and passed the letter to someone else. Zeke got the letter and started to read it...

_If I could describe you in any word it would be faithful. Because you had faith in me to find you and you gave me faith to find you also. I love you so damn much it kills inside. When I saw you in my dreams, I couldn't believe it was you. I never in a million years thought that I Troy Bolton would see you again but then again I always had faith in me._

Zeke passed the letter down and it was now at Kelsi. She started reading it...

_When I found out from Ruthie I had a son...wow...I was sooo pissed that both of our family's knew and they didn't even care to tell me that I had a son or daughter out there in the world. I soon got over it...but I knew I was looking not just for one person but for two. _

Kelsi passed it on and it reached Ryan.

_I thought to myself, What If I never find you ever again, What If I may never get to see my son? What If I never get to see the Love of my life ever again?But those were What If's and I'm living for the moment now. _

Jason started reading it...

_I remember the day you left my house and said you would walk home and you would be ok. But If I hadn't listened you wouldn't of been kidnapped and You would have been in my arms. I should of kept walked you home. But you said no and I couldn't argue with you. 2 years past and I started seeing you...in my dreams. I told my parents and they probably thought I was crazy. _

Jason handed it off to Jack...

_I also remember the day I was minding my own Business when my family comes towards me wanting to take me to get help. I didn't need help. I mean they were going to send me to a mental house. It was all Matt's idea. I swear...he could of been there for me. I was a wreck. And my dad...He actually got mad at me because I quit the basketball team when you were gone. But he didn't care. He didn't see my pain. He didn't feel my pain. He didn't lose the love of his life. He had my mom. I had no one. Except for maybe Chad of course but who's counting? Dad and Matt made it hard for me. they could of been there._

Jack didn't want to read any more so he passed it to Ruthie...

_What I'm trying to say is that Gabriella, of all the pain that I've been through in the past 2 years have been heeled by you and our son. Our son..it's got a nice ring to it ehh? You mended my broken heart when I had no one. I found you and I couldn't have been happier. I love you and Jamie to death. I would die for you two in a second. or maybe more...what's faster then a second?a millisecond?well you know I was never good in science and math. I just want you to know that what ever life throws at us...we'll catch it and throw it back. We'll take our lives and full fill every second of them. I promise you. And I always keep my promise. _

Ruthie smiled and handed it too Haley...

_I still have one promise for you Gabriella Montez...I told you after Graduation I would marry you and I will. I promise. But...I'm breaking that promise now._

Haley stopped reading and handed it to Chad.

_My new promise is to marry you now. _

_I love you Gabriella Montez-Bolton..._

_Troy._

**Outside...**

Gabriella ran over to where Troy was sitting and jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes and she smiled.

"Of course Troy Bolton I will Marry you."she said and leaned in and gave him another passionate kiss. Troy broke the kiss and got the velvet black box and opened it. It contained a beautiful silver diamond ring and had something engraved... _Troy && Gabriella always && forever..._ on the bottom.

"It's really gorgeous Troy."Gabriella said smiling.

"Well, what can I say.."he said with a laugh and put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

_End Of Flashback..._

Troy was in the living room watching T.V. thinking things when he saw Matt and Jack Bolton step in his view of the T.V and sat in front of him

"What the hell is it now?"Troy asked annoyed.

"We want to say we're sorry for considering the mental house."Matt said. Troy looked at him and saw that he was truly sorry. Troy looked at his dad who hadn't spoken but he didin't need too. His eyes told it all.

"I guess i can forgive you."Troy said with a slight laugh. Matt and Jack laughed also and were relieved.

"Troy, here."Jack said handing him a set of keys.

"What is this for?"Troy asked.

"Oh and pick up Gabriella and Jamie and here's the address."Matt said handing him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Ok.."Troy said slowly and got up.

"Troy, just unlock it and go in."Jack said and then Troy left to pick up Jamie and Gabriella. After Troy picked them up he followed the streets and everything.

"Troy, where are we going?"Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea...dad and Matt gave me this stuff after saying sorry."he replied and pulled up to a two story house, that was not far form east high nor both Gabriella and Troy's friends and families.

"Why are we here?"Gabriella asked.

"I don't know but dad and Matt just said come here, pick you and Jamie and go in."he replied and they got out and got Jamie and went and unlocked the door and went inside to see Lucille, Haley, Gina, Greg, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke all standing there.

"What's going on guys?"Troy asked holding a sleeping Jamie.

"Welcome to your new home."Lucille said. Gabriella eye's went big and as well as Troy's. Their family had given them a house.

"No freaking way."Gabriella and Troy said in a whisper in unison.

"Yes way."Chad chipped in a whisper back at them and laughed.

"Are you serious?"Troy asked.

"More than life it self son."Greg said.

"Wow...we get a house."Gabriella said.

"Wow."Jamie said. Everyone saw that he was awake and started laughing at his 'Wow.'

* * *

Sorry if it's short. 

reviews are accepted if you push the button to review.lol.

xoxo

Ashley


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:so i decided to write another chapter. I love this chapter Because of Jamie Alexander Bolton is so damn cute in my writing or at least i think so.lol. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

Chapter 15

**1 1/2 year later...**

"Yo my man TROY!"Chad Danforth yelled from the end of the house. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Ryan's girlfriend Alexia, Jason and Kelsi were all at Troy and Gabriella's hanging out. They were all 19 and decided to attend UNM, which was only 30 minutes from where everyone lived. They graduated from East High with honors and were doing great. Jamie had just turned 3.

"I'm coming hold on!"Troy yelled from upstairs. He finally started playing basketball again, after Gabriella had encouraged him too. He now played for UNM's basketball team as well as Zeke, Chad and Jason. Gabriella went into Music studies to become a music teacher. She loved science and math but Music was her passion. Sharpay, was studying to be an actress and Ryan and girlfriend, Alexia were getting business degrees to run their own company, hence them dating. Zeke was doing the baking thing.(I know what it's called when you go to study baking and etc to be a chef but i don't know how to say and spell it...so yeah.).Kelsi also went into the music idea but writing the music. Composing more like it. And Jamie, well he's just being Jamie.

"Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!!!"3 year old Jamie shouted running upstairs and into Troy and Gabriella's room. Troy got dresses and turned to see his son running in his room panting and scared.

"What's wrong Jamie?"Troy asked bending down to eye level.

"JAMIE ALEXANDER BOLTON!GET DOWN HERE NOW!"Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Alexia shouted.

"Daddy..i didn't mean too honest."he said gripping Troy's leg tighter.

"Come on Bud, I'll get you out of this mess."Troy said picking up the 3 year old and walking downstairs and into the kitchen and then started laughing like crazy.

"Troy, this is not funny."Gabriella said.

"Bull crap!It's freaking hilarious!"Troy said looking at the 5 woman covered in flour. Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason came in and saw the girls and started cracking up. Jamie saw the guys laughing and started laughing too.

"Jamie!you shouldn't be laughing!"Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah mister!you did this!"Taylor exclaimed.

"I sorry. Forgive Jamie?"Jamie said in the cutest way possible in man kind.

"Awww girls, he said he was sorry, I mean you can't resist the Bolton charm."Troy said and grinned devilishly.

"Nice try guys."Gabriella said."You Jamie...UGH...I'm mad at you. Why? You said you were going to help."Gabriella asked her son.

"Well, I tried. I really did. auntie pay was doin somethin, auntie tay was helwping you, auntie kelsi was helping awexia and i thought i would help you."Jamie said being cute once again. He showed off his beautiful Blue eyes as Troy held him and Gabriella couldn't resist.

"Ok, your off the hook."Gabriella said.

"What!?"the other 4 girls said.

"I can't resist the Bolton charm."she said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah because you are married to the head Bolton."Sharpay said.

"Hey!"Troy said being offended and placing a hand on his heart."That hurt Auntie Pay!really hurt."Troy said. Jamie saw this and glared at Sharpay.

"You no mess with my daddy Auntie PAY!"Jamie said. "Your hurt daddy!now say your sorry!now auntie pay!"Jamie demanded. Everyone was keeping their laughs in but couldn't help it. Sharpay was stunned. Jamie stood up for Troy.

"Fine. Troy I'm sorry i hurted you."she said and looked towards Jamie."happy?"

"yep!"Jamie smiled and turned to Troy."Don't worry daddy, I made her say sorry."he smiled and Troy gave him a hi five.

"Alright I defiantly am not letting you go. You got to stick up for dad. you know what I mean...?"Troy trailed off taking Jamie with him and Jamie nodded and them talking men talk.

"Did my son and husband actually do that?"Gabriella asked no one in particular.

"Yep...you son is now a daddy's boy."Chad said.

"Great...I thought girls were suppose to be daddy's girls."Gabriella whined.

"Simple. Have sex with Troy, get pregnant and hope it's a girl."Chad said and got whacked in the head by Taylor.

"Woman!how many times have I said not the Fro!"he whined.

"Chaddy!shut up!"Taylor demanded and Chad shut up.

**The Next Day...**

Gabriella and Troy had just gotten home from school but had to go and pick up Jamie from Lucille and Jack's.

"Troy, you turned our son into a daddy's boy."she groaned and plopped down onto their king sized bed.

"Is that bad?"he asked and layed down beside her.

"Yes!"she said.

"How is that bad?"he asked turning on his side, so that he was facing Gabriella, while she was laying down.

"Because Jamie's suppose to be a mama's boy. and Girls are suppose to be daddy's girls."she said looking in the blue eyes of her husband of a year.

"Well, we don't have a little girl now do we?"he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Troy..."Gabriella groaned and pulled a pillow on to her face and groaned some more.

"Ga-bri-ella..."he groaned back like she was.

"Troy..."she did it again.

"Why are you so whiny?"he asked with a laugh.

"I'm not whiny. You Mr.Bolton, took Jamie and he defended you. That's weird...to me any way. Son's are suppose to defend their mommy's."she whined some more.

"Well If we had a girl then you wouldn't have to worry about that."he said.

"But we don't have a girl."she said.

"not yet."he said in a seductive tone.

"Troy, we're 19 years old. We have a 3 year old son. We're not ready for any more kids, at least I think we aren't."she said as Troy started kissing her neck.

"I'm ready...But then again We're fine with money and stuff because mom and dad and your parents are helping us out but then again we're in school. I mean this is what our Sophomore year?"he asked.

"Yes..we'll be 20 soon."she said.

"Yeah exactly what's their to worry about?"he asked her kissing her again.

"Uhh i don't know...School, time, friends, family. My mom and dad might want us to wait at least until college it over and then we can have as many kids as you want."she said then knew he was going for a big number. Troy smiled at this.

"So you wouldn't mind 5 kids plus the one we already have...so 6 kids in all?"he asked with a cheeky smile and looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"5!Troy...that's too many."she groaned.

"Fine.4."he said.

"No."she said.

"6."

"No."

"5."

"4."she said.

"4."

"5."

"Yes!I knew you'd see it my way."Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah only because you tricked me!"she said hitting him playfully.

"But you still said it."he smiled.

"Fine. 5 kids plus Jamie. SO 6 you happy?"she asked as he nodded then she kissed him and whispered..."Then i guess your giving birth to 3 of them."she said and ran from the room.Troy confused then understood and ran after her calling her name.

"Gabriella!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: thanks to heaven3407 for helping me out with that word. it's culinary arts. that Zeke is majoring in college. I just couldn't spell it and yeah...so continue.

And also no...this story is continuing because there'a big turn coming up and your going to want to stick around and read it. but you'll see...lol...

continue...

Ok i'm skipping to when their 22. So don't hate me.

* * *

Chapter 16

**2 1/2 years later...**

Troy, Gabriella and the gang graduated from college and were now into their jobs. After an injury with his knee, Troy decided he would take into his studies and start with teaching, or more like coaching basketball. He now works as his dad's co-coach for the East High Wildcats. Gabriella decided to get a job as the music teacher and was a part time sub for the chemistry and math teachers. Sharpay hit it big and got into acting real quick. Zeke followed and they got married their Junior year in college along as Chad and Taylor. Sharpay now lives in L.A., with Zeke who opened his restaurant and are hitting it big. Chad and Taylor live in New Mexico still, and Taylor works as the Science teacher and Chad tags along with Jack and Troy and get's paid. Jason and Kelsi moved to New Jersey because of Kelsi's parents, and Kelsi was expecting a baby in a few months. Ryan and Alexia eloped and moved to New York to live Ryan's and Alexia's dream. They started a theater for high school school students who loved acting. Jamie is now 5 1/2 going on 6 and in kindergarten, well just starting kindergarten.

"Manda, can you go to the Alto section? and Amy you take Manda's spot. Because you both have beautiful voices and i think you would be both be good there."Gabriella said talking to her Senior class. It was the 1 week of school and Gabriella was loving everything.

"Mrs.Bolton?"Miles Cooper asked.

"Yeah Miles?"she asked.

"Aren't we going going to study that new song?"he asked.

"Oh yes, but it's not ready. My friend is working on it. Trust me you guys will love it!"Gabriella said smiling.

"Great!"the 50 students said. Just then the bell rang.

"Hey guys don't forget to get those paper's signed!"Gabriella called after them as they walked out. Gabriella had free period and decided to go see people. She fixed her hair and her skirt and went out towards the senior hallway. She got heys, and what's up from students she nodded and then the bell rang for class. Gabriella went towards Taylor's class and snuck in and sat down. Everyone smiled. Taylor Taught Juniors. Gabriella taught grades 9-12. Taylor was calling roll. But then got a phone call and left real quick. Gabriella quickly shushed the students and went to Taylor's roll sheet and wrote her name down and snuck back towards the students and started talking. Taylor came back and started Roll call again.

"Macy Adams?"

"here."

"Leslie Aims?"

"here"

"Tyler Baron?"

"here"

"Gabriella is the most talented person Bolton"

"Oh I'm defiantly here!"Gabriella shouted raising her hand. It took Taylor a few minutes before she looked up.

"Gabriella!get out of my classroom!go see Chad, or your man!"Taylor said with a laugh.

"Fine, I can take a hint. I'll go see my man, your man, and father in law!"Gabriella huffed and smiled and walked towards the gym. Troy was in the Gym talking to the Junior Varsity Basketball team while Jack was in his office with Chad talking. Gabriella saw this and went behind Troy.

"Ok guys, we need to make sure we defeat West High in the home game in 3 weeks!"Troy said as the team shouted 'yeah' in response.

"Yeah!"Gabriella shouted as everyone looked at her. Troy stood turned around while smirking.

"Mrs. Bolton, ehhh? Last time I checked you were a teacher and that means you teach."Troy said turning around.

"Ehh..but i have free period and I got to leave early and pick up Jamie. He only had Morning Kindergarten class."Gabriella said.

"Oh well then,"Troy said and leaned down and gave Gabriella a kiss.

"What time is it Mr.Bolton?"Gabriella asked.

"It's 11:50."he replied.

"Well I'm off. I have to go and get mommy's boy."she smirked and started walking away.

"Hey!I believe the term is daddy's boy!"he shouted.

"Coach I thought it was daddy's girl?"James Matthews asked.

"Not for us. Jamie's clunged to me, since he was about 3."Troy replied. The guys laughed and continued with basketball practice.

**With Gabriella picking Jamie up...**

Gabriella waited near Jamie's classroom's door waiting for Jamie to get out. When he didn't come out Gabriella went inside and towards his Kindergarten teacher, Ms.Mason.

"Ms. Mason?"Gabriella said with a smile.

"Why hello Mrs.Bolton, how are you?"Julia Mason asked.

"I'm fine thank you, ummm Where's Jamie?"Gabriella asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Bolton, Jamie's aunt came and got him early."Julia replied.

"Oh ok. I'm sure Taylor must of forgotten to tell me."Gabriella said.

"Mrs. Bolton, It wasn't Mrs.Danforth. It was your sister-in-law as she said, he name Cheyenne."Julia said. Gabriella froze. Cheyenne Martin had her little boy.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! NO!"Gabriella shouted.

"Is there something wrong?"Julia asked.

"Yes! Cheyenne isn't my sister-in-law, she kidnapped me when I was 16 years old, while I was pregnant with Jamie. She took my son as her own! and I got away and took Jamie, and now she's got him."Gabriella cried.

"Omg!I'm soooo Sorry Mrs.Bolton!"Julia said feeling very guilty.

"I have to go!"Gabriella said and ran to her car and drove back to East High. When she got there she ran towards the gym. This was Troy's P.E. class of all grades and was co-ed. She ran like a bullet getting in there and saw Troy talking with Chad and Jack. She ran and ran until she got there out of breath.

"TROY!"Gabriella broke down and cried. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella on the ground crying and raced over towards he as well as Chad and Jack. Everyone in the gym went silent.

"Gabi!What' wrong!?"Troy pleaded.

"She took him! I went there!she took Jamie! Cheyenne took Jamie TROY!"Gabriella screamed at him. Troy's face fell. His son was gone.

"DAMN IT!"Troy shouted.

"Gabriella, Troy go home. I'll get Chad to cover for you class Gabs. Go home now. Call the police and report Jamie kidnapped."Jack Bolton said. Troy and Gabriella obeyed and went towards their range rover and home. All they could think about was getting Jamie back for his safety.

Gabriella and Troy called the police and said they would do the best they could to try and find their son. It has been a week since Jamie was taken. Gabriella was a mess. Troy was in bad shape. Troy and Jamie had a bond like no other and were very close. He wanted his son back so badly. He cried and cried as well as Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy took off of work so they could find their son. They were sitting down in the living room in each other's embrace holding each other for dear life. As they were sitting there, the doorbell rang. Gabriella and Troy jumped apart and ran towards the door and opened it to find...

"Mark!"Troy and Gabriella yelled at the same time.

"Hey guys."he said with a sad smile. Troy and Gabriella ushered him inside. After everything, Mark kept in touch with Troy, Gabriella, and Jamie. He divorced Cheyenne and had met someone new and they were now married and getting ready to have a baby in about 4 more months.

"Mark, what are you doing here?"Troy asked giving Mark a man hug.

"Cheyenne called me this morning. I know where she is. She told me to leave Becky(his new wife), the baby Becky and I are having together and to come and help her raise Jamie. I just found out a few days ago about Jamie. I told her to give him back to you guys but she's being a stubborn bitch."Mark said sighing.

"Take us there."Gabriella said.

"Huh?"Mark asked.

"Take us to where she's staying Mark, please. I need my little boy back."Gabriella said through tears.

"Yes, Mark. We need Jamie."Troy agreed.

"She's in a motel not far from here. I went there. She's not treating Jamie right. He was crying when I got there. He had bruises on him from her hitting him."Mark said quietly

"What!?"Troy was outraged.

"Call the police for us and tell them you know where she is."Gabriella said handing him the home phone. Mark sighed, took the phone and dialed the numbers and let it ring and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"Officer Michaels answered.

"Hello Officer Michaels? This is Troy and Gabriella Bolton."Troy said.

"Oh yes, We're still looking for Jamie."he said.

"Our friend Mark knows where's she at."Gabriella said. Mark began to talk and tell the whole story and the police said they would go and get Jamie. After awhile Troy, Gabriella, and Mark left to the motel and when they arrived they saw police cars every where. Then a door opened from the motel and Jamie came running out. He saw Troy and Gabriella and ran into their open arms. Gabriella pulled away and looked at her son. He was covered in bruised and she hugged him lightly.

"I was scared."Jamie admitted and started crying.

"We'll never let her hurt you ever again, ok Jamie?"Troy said.

"Ok, daddy."Jamie replied.


	17. Sequel Information

Hey Guys,

Yeah this isn't a Chapter as you can tell.

I decided this at the last minute. Haunted is done. BUT! I'm making a sequel and it's going to be 2 months after Jamie was kidnapped by Cheyenne. And it's called Breathe. I choose Breathe because of Michelle Branch's song Breathe. So listen to it. I love it and that's why I decided to name the new story that. To me this sequel to this song is breathing for the new life ahead for Troy, Gabriella && Jamie.

LOW DOWN on Breathe sequel to Haunted!

Sharpay && Zeke Baylor get a surprise! VERY good Surprise ;D

Chad && Taylor have some issues coming and going on through the story. They will go through something.

Jason && Kelsi stay in New Jersey and Kelsi had her baby...if you don't remember go back to Chapter 15 I believe

Ryan && Alexia(his wife from when they eloped) are still in New York but will come back.

Who am I forgetting? OH!

Troy, Gabriella && Jamie get some surprises in their life too! BIG ones! You'll be surprised! Mainly on the first Chapter of Breathe. They also get into some trouble but manage. Some more things but I'm not going to give that much up.

Mark && his new wife Becky were expecting their new baby in 2 more months...

Ummm...The Montez family fades in and out of the story As well as Troy's family the Boltons. Troy's family is a big part of the story too. Exspeically Matt(Troy's older Brother)

Ummm...New people for sure. And you'll read why soon.

Ummm...some Chapters of the sequel will have some song lyrics in them. And I will put the song and who sings it in the Chapter also. I Promise.

Alright so That's all I had to say. Just expect bigger things in the sequel. New Challenges. New babies. New people. DRAMA, Romance, Tragedy, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort...is basically all of the new Story.

SO be patient I'm working on the new story for the sequel. I hope you will like it when it's out

;D

xoxo

Ashley


End file.
